Paper Bear 2: Mystery Of The Jumpy Frog
by Remited
Summary: Ty is back in an all new adventure, this time, he is travelling with a frog named Croaks who wants to prove himself to Lady Bow who is also returning,
1. The Gang Returns

Sequel to the Paper Bear story is here! Things might go a little different here, we'll see.

* * *

It starts out with Ty fighting his rivals, the Hawk and the Wolf, he was training himself to keep his fitness up, he is accompanied by a frog named Croaks, it's exactly two years after Ty's first adventure, they are pumped up for a long fight.

Hawk: Give it up, losers! We trained ourselves far better than you ever could!"

Wolf: Yeah, You'll never beat us!"

Croaks: Yeah, right! I say me and my partner will make you eat those words!

Croaks rushed in with really fast hopping speed at them, while Ty did as well.

Hawk: Here they come! Better dodge this one!

They jumped out of the way in the nick of time and counterattacked. They got knocked back with such great force.

Ty: Now, show them why I chose you as my tournament partner!

Croaks: Right! (jumps up high)

Ty uses his hammer to launch himself in the air, he connects his feet with Croaks to kick him at Hawk and Wolf, Croaks spins himself into a ball and Ty hits him into their opponents to deal massive damage to them. They win the tournament and everyone cheers for both of them as they received medals. While Hawk and Wolf look at them from behind the crowd in immense rage. The two rivals stormed out, and Ty and Croaks head home.

Croaks: That was fun!

Ty: Sure, I suppose...

Croaks: What's wrong? You don't seemed to be as enthusiastic as I am. You should be, we won!

Ty: Yeah, it's great and all, but...

Croaks: But, what?

Ty: But... never mind.

Croaks: You better tell me or I'll jump on your head and make you spill it! (points to Ty)

Ty: It's nothing! Really!

Croaks: Does this have to do with that adventure you had two years ago?

Ty: No! Of course not!

Croaks: You know... In times like this... I just want to... Jump on your head! (jumps on Ty's head)

Ty: Get off! (tries to get Croaks off of his head)

Croaks: Tell me now!

Ty: Hey, what's that? (points out of the window)

Croaks: Not falling for that one... Hey what is that?

Ty: Got you! (grabs Croaks and sets him down)

Croaks: I actually see something. (looks out of the window)

Ty: What?

Croaks: I think... It could be... (opens the window and jumps on the roof)

Ty: Really? (follows him)

Croaks: Hmm... (looks ahead with his webbed hand above his eyes)

Ty: It's not fair when you could get up here so easily when I have to climb up.

Croaks: Shh! What is that?

Ty: What? I don't see anything. It's nighttime anyway.

Croaks: I can see it... frogs can see in the dark.

Ty: They can?

Croaks: Well, I can, so... (stares onto the ground)

Ty: What are you seeing? I don't see a gosh darn thing!

Croaks: Be quiet, you'll scare it away.

Ty: Scare what away?

Croaks: I need to get closer. (jumps down)

Ty: Croaks! Get back here!

Croaks: Stay there! I'll check it out and tell you!

Ty: Fine. But don't cause any trouble!

Croaks: I won't!

Croaks hides in the bushes, looking out for the thing he see.

Croaks: What are you? You seem so alluring to me.

The thing turned in the direction that Croaks is facing, it turned out to be a she.

Croaks: Wow! It, I mean she, is so beautiful.

?: Who's there?! Show yourself!

Croaks: She knows of my appearance! I need to act fast!

?: I can hear you in that bush! Come on out!

Croaks: (ribbits) Oh, my nervousness is acting up!

Croaks digs a hole inside the bush and digs himself to the next one, the thing looked in the bush that Croaks was in and was getting annoyed.

Croaks: No... my nervousness got the best of me. (Stares at her) Wow... so beautiful...

Croaks pulled put on his goggles to make him see better and noticed what she really is, before it was a silhouette but now he could see her more clearly.

Croaks: Eep! She has no legs! (ribbits rapidly)

Croaks leaped from the bush and into a tree.

?: I saw you there! Don't make me come after you!

Croaks: (whispers) I must come out... (comes out of the tree slowly and slides down it really diligently)

?: I don't have all day!

Croaks: Ok! (drops down the tree)

?: What's the meaning of spying on me?!

Croaks: Erm... I noticed you in the forest and your presence intrigued me to come and have a closer look at you. (scratches behind his head)

?: Well, you got a closer look!

Croaks: Not so loud... my friend might hear you.

?: What friend?

Croaks: My friend... he's about this high... (uses his hand to measure) has circular ears and... has this big zipper on his chest.

?: Huh? What's his name?

Croaks: Well... what's your name?

?: I asked first...

Croaks: Sorry... His name is Ty.

?: (gasp) Take me to him!

Croaks: Do you know him?

?: Know him? I gave him his name!

Croaks: Oh... I'll go get him for you!

?: Alright.

Croaks: I'm Croaks, by the way.

?: Just go!

Croaks: Alright! Sheesh...

Croaks walks back to the treehouse that they live in. He comes inside and see Ty, drinking tea.

Ty: Hey, Croaks. Did you see the thing that you're telling me about? (sips tea)

Croaks: Yes! But it turns out that she knows you.

Ty: Wait... she?

Croaks: Yeah...

Ty: Describe her to me.

Croaks: Well... She doesn't have any legs.

Ty: Ok... (sips some tea)

Croaks: She is pale green, floats around and... oh! She has these red and yellow bows on her head.

Ty: (spits out the tea he was drinking) What?!

Croaks: Yeah... She did say she knows you.

Ty: Take me to her!

Croaks: On it! (hops away)

Ty follows Croaks towards where he found her at, she was still there.

Croaks: There she is! (points)

Ty: I don't believe it...

?: Hmm... (looks at the direction where they were facing) I found you...

Croaks: Found him? I got him for you.

?: Hush up, froggy.

Croaks: Yes, ma'am.

Ty: Haven't changed at all.

?: Why should I?

Ty: Just saying.

Croaks: Excuse me, but who is that?

Ty: Oh, she...

?: I am the lovely Lady Bow! (waves fans)

Ty: Yes, exactly.

Croaks: Lady Bow... Just... wow... (stares off into space)

Lady Bow: What's up with your friend, Ty?

Ty: I don't know... Hey! Snap out of it!

Croaks: (ribbits) You startled me!

Ty: Are you ok?

Croaks: Yeah...

Ty: Good, so what brings you here, Bow?

Lady Bow: I need your help again.

Ty: What happened?

Lady Bow: These upper leveled ghosts came in and took over my mansion!

Ty: What?!

Lady Bow: Yes... Not even my strongest boo could defeat them.

Ty: So.. they weren't boos?

Lady Bow: No... they were actual ghosts.

Ty: I see...

Croaks: This is horrible! How dare these ghosts take your home away! Don't worry... me and Ty will settle this nonsense once and for all!

Lady Bow: Thanks, glad to see that you're on board.

Croaks: Thanks.

Lady Bow: We, I'm afraid don't need your help.

Croaks: Wha... (looks shattered)

Lady Bow: Me and Ty could handle this.

Ty: Yes!

Croaks: No... (collapses on the ground)

Lady Bow: We should go now...

Ty: Let's go!

Croaks: (gets up) I want to help too!

Lady Bow: I thank you for your cooperation, but me and Ty can handle this.

Croaks: Ty...

Ty: Well, you don't know what you're getting yourself into and it could be dangerous.

Croaks: Dangerous?! Hah! I live for danger!

Lady Bow: You hid in the bushes and spied on me.

Croaks: If it wasn't for me, you might not be able to find Ty!

Ty: Good point.

Lady Bow: I would too.

Ty: That might be true.

Croaks: I-I I got a medal at a tournament of fighting! That must count for something.

Lady Bow: Good for you. Should we go, Ty?

Ty: Yes.

They went onwards leaving Croaks behind.

Croaks: No! I am not sitting in the sidelines like this!

Croaks bounces towards Ty and Bow.

Lady Bow: He is still following us.

Ty: Just let him join us.

Lady Bow: No way! He might slow us down. I got it!

Lady Bow went above Ty and turned her and him invisible.

Croaks: What? They're gone already?! No... Noooo! I guess I won't be able to impress Lady Bow when I fight these ghosts.

Lady Bow: See.. He'll get depress and turn back, that's when we go.

Croaks: No! I'll show her! I'll get rid of these ghosts myself! She'll bound to love me when I do her this favor! (runs off and jumps really high into the air)

Lady Bow: Or not.

Ty: I see what is going on...

Lady Bow: Oh really?

Ty: Croaks has a little crush on you, Bow.

Lady Bow: I figured that out when he was nervous around me.

Ty: Oh... What should we do about this?

Lady Bow: I ignore it. I have a big fanbase, he is no different.

Ty: Must be nice.

Lady Bow: No! I hate it!

Ty: Oh...

Lady Bow: Good thing you're not like Croaks.

Ty: Erm... yes!

Lady Bow: Let's go on with our adventure, Ty.

Ty: Right!

They head toward the beach and sees a ship there, they see Bootler next to it.

Lady Bow: This is how I got here in case you were wondering.

Ty: Right...

Bootler: Ah, excellent, you've managed to find Ty.

Lady Bow: Yes, I did. Now, hurry up and let's go!

Bootler: Of course, my lady.

They went on the ship, they set sail for Toad Town, as they departed, they see Croaks trying to catch up to the ship.

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA! Look at him trying to keep up with us, he has no...

Croaks: Wait for me! (jumps on the ship in time)

Lady Bow: (sighs) I guess you can come, too.

Croaks: Yes! (claps his hands)

Ty: Well, you got what you wanted.

Croaks: Yes! I'm so excited! These ghosts won't know what hit them!

Lady Bow: I said you could come, I didn't say you can help us fight the ghosts.

Croaks: Give me one good reason to why I can't.

Lady Bow: You're underleveled.

Croaks: What?

Lady Bow: These ghosts are at a high level and Ty has a lot of experience in fighting.

Croaks: That true?

Ty: Yes.

Croaks: I sparred with Ty and I could stand a chance against him.

Ty: I didn't use my full strength on you, I wanted you to get strong but not get hurt.

Croaks: My whole life is a lie now.

Ty: Not true.

Croaks: What about this... I train with Ty and if I get to a high enough level by the time we get to Toad Town... Can I help, then?

Lady Bow: Knock yourself out.

Croaks: Yes! Let's go, Ty!

Ty: Sure.

* * *

They started to spar as Lady Bow watches them, they head towards Toad Town. What will await them this time? Find out next time!


	2. It's-a Me Mario!

Another chapter, let's see how this one turns out. Would like more reviews and perhaps some from readers who are staying tuned because I would like opinions on this to make it better.

* * *

They are still on the boat, but they are almost at Toad Town, Ty and Croaks are training as hard as they can. After a while, Bootler came to them.

Bootler: We're here, gentlemen.

Croaks: Already?

Lady Bow: Well, have you leveled up high enough?

Croaks: Erm... of course.

Lady Bow: Let me see.

Croaks: What?!

Lady Bow went into Croaks's body and possessed him and came back out.

Lady Bow: Nope, you are still too low.

Croaks: Oh...

Ty: Sorry about that, Croaks. I know you tried hard.

Croaks: I know. I guess it wasn't mean't to be.

They went to Toad Town and everything was quite different.

Ty: Wait, wasn't it called "Toad City"?

Bootler: About that... The town sort of shrunk itself back into a town.

Ty: How?

Bootler: It's a mystery to all of us.

Croaks: Well, let's get the show on the road, then!

Lady Bow: Didn't I tell you that you are still underleveled?

Croaks: Yes, but I still want to support you guys.

Lady Bow: Thanks.

Croaks: Oh, heh heh...

A purple turtle ran up to them.

Ty: What's up, Spike?

Spike: Hey, guys. Who's the frog?

Croaks: I'm Croaks!

Spike: Nice to meet you. Ty is been awhile.

Ty: Yeah...

Spike: What are you guys doing?

Ty: Oh, well Bow has some bad ghosts in her mansion so we are getting rid of them.

Spike: You are still doing Bow favors? What's wrong with you?

Lady Bow: Hush up! Nothing is wrong with Ty, he is a kind bear that will do anything for me.

Croaks: I would too if you gave me the chance...

Spike: You too? (faces Croaks)

Croaks: Yes!

Spike: You guys are nuts to help a snob like that.

Croaks: Shut your mouth! She is the most beautiful lady I have ever seen and she is no snob! I say you are for insulting us for helping a sweet lady like her!

Spike: Wow...

Ty: Yeah...

Spike: That's the most sappiest thing I have ever heard.

Croaks: How dare you! Come at me, bro! (battle stance)

Spike: If you insist...

They started to fight each other, Croaks was dodging the spikes that Spike was shooting out and Spike was dodging the jumps that Croaks was doing. This was continuing for a while until Lady Bow had enough.

Lady Bow: Stop!

Croaks stopped but not Spike, he shot his spikes and Croaks fell down on the ground.

Spike: Yeah! I won!

Lady Bow: Still your tongue! (smacks Spike with her fan)

Spike: Ow! Fine! See you guys later, then! (runs off)

Ty: Are you ok? Those spikes made direct contact with you.

Croaks: Yeah I'm ok. (gets up)

Lady Bow: (gasp)

Croaks: What?

Lady Bow: You don't look good.

Croaks: What?! What's wrong with me?!

Lady Bow: See for yourself. (Show a mirror to Croaks)

Croaks: Oh... that's nothing.

Lady Bow: Nothing? You're purple! It looks like you got poison all over your body!

Croaks: I'm ok, really. I just absorbed it into my skin.

Lady Bow: That sounds terrible! Explain how you could be ok!

Croaks: Well... I absorbed the poison and If I touch someone, I can poison them.

Lady Bow: Really?

Croaks: Yeah... Why do you think that Ty chose me to be his tournament partner?

Ty: It's useful when one of our opponents uses a status ailment against us.

Lady Bow: I see... Well, you can't poison a ghost so you won't be able to do anything to them.

Croaks: I suppose...

Lady Bow: I'm sorry... I do want you to help but I don't think there is a way for you too.

Croaks: I understand... But, hey! I'll cheer for you when you fight those ghosts!

Lady Bow: Thanks. You aren't so bad after all.

They went to the mansion and sees the ghosts guarding the front door.

Ty: You're right, these aren't boos.

Lady Bow: Do you think we can handle these guys?

Croaks: Of course you could!

Lady Bow: I didn't ask you.

Ty: Let's go!

Ty and Bow charges at the ghosts and the ghosts retaliate by disappearing. They tried attacking when they appear but their attacks go through them. After a few hours, Ty and Bow were tired trying.

Lady Bow: Wow, they are too high even for us.

Ty: Yeah.

Croaks: It's not that...

Lady Bow: What?

Croaks: Your attacks didn't even made contact, you can't just attack them with physical attacks, you need to attack them with magical attacks.

Lady Bow: That's crazy!

Croaks: It's not... look! Ghosts can't be harmed by physical objects so I think hurting them with some other attack can do the trick!

Lady Bow: Seems right, but why is it that boos can get hurt by physical attacks?

Croaks: It seems that boos are low leveled ghosts so they can get hurt. What you are dealing with is high level ghosts so I think that using a special kind of attack will work.

Lady Bow: Alright. So how do we attack them, then?

Croaks: Well... None of us have any magic so...

Lady Bow: Magic? I have these books that might do the trick, but it's in the mansion.

Croaks: Hmm... I got an idea.

Croaks hopped towards the ghosts and they started to creep at him and getting ready to attack.

Ty: It's too dangerous! Turn back!

Croaks: I told you, I live for danger!

Croaks let out a battle croak, it was so loud that the ghosts started to cover their non existant ears, then Croaks started to jump on top of them until the ghosts poofs in clouds of smoke.

Lady Bow: I thought that physical attacks don't work.

Croaks: They do, you just have to stun them first.

Lady Bow: Ok, I didn't know that you actually are going to be useful.

Croaks: Don't underestimate the power of a frog! (fist pumps)

Lady Bow: Well, at this rate, the ghosts might come back.

Croaks: Don't worry, I'll do the croaking and you two do the attacking.

Ty: Sounds good to us!

They went inside and did this technique to every ghost in the house that isn't a boo until they were all gone, after that the big boss of them all appeared, King Boo.

Lady Bow: So, you're behind this!

King Boo: That's right! I wanted to take over every mansion worldwide so I can be the ruler of all ghosts, but you two are ruining everything!

Croaks: Hey! I'm right here!

King Boo: Please... You're just a frog and all you were doing is croaking. Weak, well I'll see that you'll croak soon!

King Boo charges at them, Bow uses her see ya move and protects Ty, but Croaks got hit with King Boo's attack.

Lady Bow: Sorry, I can only protect one of you at a time.

Croaks: Ow! It's all right I got this...

Croaks slides down the wall after King Boo got off of him.

King Boo: This is getting boring! Time for some excitement!

A bunch of shadow Marios appears.

Ty: This again?

Lady Bow: Yeah, Bowser Jr. done this before.

King Boo: Have you ever wondered how he managed to do it? Me.

Ty: Ok, then how were you managed to do this?

King Boo: That's a secret that you'll never find out. Get them Mario clones.

Mario Clones: Oh yeah! (jumps at them)

Ty and Bow tries to fight them but can't as they were dodging their attacks.

Lady Bow: Hey, Croaks! If you want to prove yourself to me, now's a perfectly good chance to.

Croaks: (gets up) Ok... I'll do this... for you!

Croaks charges at the Mario clones, the clones jumped out of the way.

Croaks: Oh, you guys can jump, too. Well so can I! (jumps over them)

Croaks lands on their heads and gets rid of them one by one.

King Boo: Good job, froggy. But there are more to behold!

Croaks: No! (jumps towards King Boo)

King Boo already made more Mario Clones.

King Boo: Here they are now.

Croaks: I'll fight you instead!

King Boo: Hah! That measly croak doesn't harm me!

Croaks: Are you sure about that?

King Boo: Yes, very... (groans in pain) What's happening?

Croaks: Huh? (looks at his hands and they aren't purple anymore) Hah! Poisoned you!

King Boo: I knew your color changed! (groans)

The Marios disappeared and Ty and Bow attacked King Boo, so did Croaks and they sent him and his ghosts away. The boos went out of hiding and cheered for them.

Boos: Thank you all!

Lady Bow: The thanks go to Croaks.

Croaks: Huh?

The boos cheered for Croaks.

Croaks: Yes! I did it!

Something odd was shaking from behind the curtains. It dropped and was shaking towards them.

Lady Bow: It that...

Ty: Mario!

It was Mario trapped in a painting!

Croaks: This is how he managed to clone these Marios.

Lady Bow: No wonder everyone didn't see Mario in forever.

Ty: What about the time that we saw him during out adventure?

Lady Bow: That wasn't Mario...

Ty: Oh.

Croaks: Well, let's set him free!

Lady Bow: Ok... stand back everyone!

A books flew to Bow as she chants some ancient words to Mario, his image from the painting lifted from it and floated next to them.

Mario: (groan) Whoa!

Lady Bow: Mario! Are you ok?

Mario: Oh yeah. (nods)

Ty: So that's Mario.

Lady Bow: He didn't look like he aged at all.

Croaks: The painting kept him from ageing!

Ty: I wonder if anyone else is trapped in these paintings.

Lady Bow: Like who?

Ty: Well, maybe...

Mario: Luigi!

Lady Bow: Who? (faces Mario)

Mario: My bro Luigi!

Lady Bow: I never heard you say a complete sentence before.

Mario: Don't-a worry about-a that. My bro Luigi is in-a trouble!

Lady Bow: You're right!

Mario: Anyway... Thank-a you all for saving-a me!

Ty: No problem, Mario.

Croaks: Where do we go next?

Mario: Rougeport.

Ty: What for?

Mario: I saw my bro at Rogueport last.

Ty: Oh...

Mario: Let's-a go! (rushes off)

Croaks: Wow, he wastes no time!

Lady Bow: I know! Let's go, everyone!

They all followed Mario to the docks. As they went they see a bunch of koopas and goombas trying to guard the boats.

Mario: Wha?

Lady Bow: What's the meaning of this?! Explain yourselves!

Goomba: Heh heh, we have strict orders from Bowser to not let any losers on the ships.

Koopa: Yeah, and since all of you are losers, you can not pass!

Mario: What are you-a talking about? This is-a mushroom kingdom's ships!

Goomba: Not anymore, plumber! These ships will make great battleships in the future.

Croaks: No they won't!

Koopa: Excuse me?

Croaks: These ships won't survive a bullet bill through them, how do you expect them to be battle ships?

Goomba: Well... shut up!

Mario: It's-a on now!

Battle time, fighting our friends is a bunch of koopas and goombas, they got 50 HP all together, Mario has 20 HP and so does the rest. Mario uses a jump attack, does 10 damage. Ty uses a hammer whack, does 10 damage. Bow use fan smack, does 20 damage and Croaks does a jump attack also, it finishes them off. They all get 30 star points!

Goomba: No! We are the losers here!

Koopa: Bowser is going to be mad at us!

* * *

They left, and Mario and friends get on the ship to set sail for Rougeport. What will behold for Ty and his partners? Find out next chapter!


	3. Side Tracked

Next Paper Bear chapter is here! I'm listing everyone's hp and stuff in the beginning, happy now? :)

* * *

As they are on the ship, a storm brewed that set the heroes off course and set them on a remote island somewhere. Everyone was separated from each other, including Bow.

Stats: Ty's HP: 100

Bow's HP: 90

Croaks' HP: 60

Mario's HP: 100

Items: None

Lady Bow: (groans) Where am I? (looks around) Guys? Ty?

No one was with her, she was by herself.

Lady Bow: I'm too precious to be left unattended! Where is anyone?

As she traveled around looking for her friends, she notices a moaning sound.

Lady Bow: Ty? Is that you? (looks around and sees a lump in the sand) Are you in there?

She puts her arm in the sand and pulled out... not Ty but Croaks.

Lady Bow: You're not Ty. (drops Croaks)

Croaks: Aw... I saved your mansion. Does that count for something?

Lady Bow: I appreciated that but Ty knows how to survive by himself and I have a better shot with him. Now, if you excuse me... I need to find my teddy bear.

Croaks: Ok, then... I'll find the others, I guess. (hops away)

Croaks travel around looking around for anyone in particular until he sees a tent, he goes to it. He notices that it was put up by someone and it wasn't made by nature materials but manufactured in a factory. He peeped inside it and sees a lot of books and stuff.

Croaks: Whoa! What's all this?

He sees a desk with papers and books on it, he jumps on the table and started to read from it.

Croaks: Eh... What's a Thousand Year Door? Sticker Star? Star Spirits? What's all this nonsense? And Chaos Hearts all of the sudden? Are these even real? Who wrote all this stuff down? (reads notes) Someone named Professor Kolorado and Goombella... Scientists or whatever? Meh...

He jumps down and sees a goomba girl across the table.

?: What are you doing here? Are you a spy to steal our research?

Croaks: No...

?: Then why were you reading it? You know it's private right? (blushes from anger)

Croaks: No... all that stuff looks ridiculous.

?: Ridiculous? I spent a while researching all of that to learn more about it and you say it's ridiculous!

Croaks: I'm sorry! I'm not from here...

?: You're not...

Croaks: (shakes head) I come from an isle... somewhere. Can't really describe it. Hmm... wait aren't you...

?: Yes, I'm Goombella that you named out when you are being nosy with my research.

Croaks: Ok, well... I'll leave then, ok?

Goombella: Thank you.

Croaks: (walks away)

Goombella: Wait... what's your name?

Croaks: My name?

Goombella: Yes! You don't think you're going to just come in here and I don't get your name, do you?

Croaks: I'm Croaks.

Goombella: Nice to meet you, now get out as I have important things to study.

Croaks: Like what?

Goombella: It's top secret, froggy!

Croaks: Oh. Bye then! (hops away)

Ty gets up and notices that he is stranded on an island and sees the ship destroyed.

Ty: This is why these aren't good battleships. I wonder where everyone is at, including Bow... she must be all by herself without anyone keeping an eye on her. Eh... I suppose she's alright by herself. (walks off)

He walks around until he notices Mario standing around.

Mario: Hey-a Ty! (waves)

Ty: Hey Mario! Have you seen the others?

Mario: No. (shakes head) I need-a save my bro!

Ty: I know, but we need to find everyone.

Croaks: There you are! (hops to Ty)

Ty: Well, we just need to find royal highness now.

Croaks: I saw her over there somewhere. (Points at a direction)

Ty: That's really helpful... (sarcastic)

Mario: Why didn't she-a follow you?

Croaks: Don't know.

Mario: Let-a me go get her. (climbs up the palm trees)

Ty: I'll go with him, just stay here.

Croaks: Ok...

Croaks is now by himself, wondering why his friends don't let him do his own thing.

?: Hello there...

Croaks: Who said that?

?: Greetings! It is I, the beginner of excitement, the starter of parties, I am the one and only... Dimentio! (rectangle appears and it flips and a jester like being appears)

Croaks: What do you want from me?

Dimentio: It is quite simple, my amphibious friend. I need you to help us in one of our plans.

Croaks: What plan?

Dimentio: I'm afraid I cannot tell you as you might tell Mario and we won't want that would we?

Croaks: How did you know I was with Mario?

Dimentio: I spied on you.

Croaks: Dude, that's creepy.

Dimentio: Guilty is charged. Well I must be off, ciao! (disappears in the same rectangle)

Croaks: That's one messed up clown man. I wonder what my friends are to.

Mario and Ty are still finding Bow around the island. They got sick of looking around so they decided to split up to look for her. Ty found the same tent that Croaks did earlier, Ty peeked inside.

Ty: Hello? Anyone in here?

Goombella was still in there researching.

Goombella: Yeah, I'm in here.

Ty: What?! But I though this was a remote island?

Goombella: It is, but I came across it as well.

Ty: Should you me thrilled that you found someone on this island as you are on your own?

Goombella: I'm not on my own, Professor Kolorado's with me.

Ty: Hmm... I think I recall someone by that name. Oh yes, I saw a book of him in Spike's library.

Goombella: Spike? That sounds familiar...

Ty: You know him?

Goombella: Yeah, I do. I partnered with him before alongside Mario and a few others.

Ty: You know Mario?! What a coincidence. I was with him a bit ago.

Goombella: Ohmigosh! You found Mario?! No one ever saw him in years! We thought he was dead but I haven't given up hope, and now I know. Take me to him! (walks up to Ty)

Ty: Uh, sure... also why are you researching in a remote island in the first place.

Goombella: Ugh, you nosy people, I had a frog come in here and he was snooping in my business.

Ty: Oh, heh heh. That sounds like Croaks.

Goombella: Oh, so you do know him, well tell him not to go in other people's business.

Ty: Will do. Say... Have you seen a boo pass by here?

Goombella: No, why?

Ty: Ok, let me just cut to the chase... Have you seen Lady Bow around here? I was traveling with her and we got separated.

Goombella: Oh! So she's traveling with Mario again?! I don't personally like the snooty types.

Ty: Wow... That's something that you got in common with Spike.

Goombella: Really? How is he?

Ty: Good.

Goombella: Ok. So take me to Mario, now!

Ty: Alright! (runs off as Goombella follows)

As they traveled along, Ty accidentally bumps past Bow or at least through her and turned around and went back.

Lady Bow: (covers eyes and reopens them) Wasn't that... Ty! (rushes to Ty)

She flies to Ty until she sees Goombella.

Ty: Hey, Bow! Finally found you.

Lady Bow: Who's this?

Ty: Erm... I didn't-

Goombella: The name's Goombella and you must be Lady Bow.

Lady Bow: Yes, I am... (fans herself)

Goombella: Thought so.

Ty: Well, it's fact that you two used to travel with Mario together so I say we all should go along and find Mario.

Lady Bow: Fine...

The three went along and sees Mario, Mario waves back at them as Goombella rushes to Mario.

Goombella: Mario! It's been so long! You haven't aged at all! I missed you so much! (hugs Mario)

Mario: Eh... I-a missed you too, Goombella. (pats Goombella's head)

Mario looks uneasy as Goombella hugs him.

Ty: Well, there's that. I wonder, Bow. Would you ever do that if you haven't seen me in a while?

Lady Bow: I don't do that. It really depends, though.

Ty: On what?

Lady Bow: If I had that much of a relationship towards you.

Ty: Well, do you?

Lady Bow: GWA HAH HAH HAH! Not even close!

Ty: Oh.

Croaks: (rushes over) What about me?

Lady Bow: Especially you.

Croaks: Oh... Hey, it's that goomba girl again. Why is she hugging Mario?

Ty: No idea.

Croaks: Hey, doesn't Mario kill goombas, koopas and even boos?

Ty: Only the bad ones.

Lady Bow: You can't kill boos.

Croaks: Oh yeah. Hey! I saw this wierd guy earlier, he looks suspicious.

Mario: What did-a he look-a like?

Croaks: He's a floating jester dude named Dimentio.

Mario: Mamamia! I know him!

Dimentio: Is that my introduction? (appears)

Mario: What-a you doing here?

Dimentio: My, Mario... It's been a while since I last saw you.

Ty: What do you want, you demented clown?

Dimentio: I want the frog, If you don't mind.

Croaks: What?! Why?

Dimentio: The details will be explained in due time. If you won't give him to me, I'll do it by force. What do you say?

Mario: No-a way! I don't give-a my friends away like-a that!

Dimentio: Have it your way!

Battle starts: Mario: 100 HP

Ty: 100 HP

Bow: 90 HP

Croaks: 60 HP

Goombella: 70 HP

(enemy) Dimentio: ? HP

Mario uses a jump attack, does unknown damage, Ty uses: hammer whack, does unknown damage. Bow uses fan smack, also does unknown damage. Goombella tattles Dimentio.

Goombella: Dimentio, a bizarre being that can travel between dimensions. Attack is unknown, defense unknown and HP is unknown. What?!

Dimentio: My, my. Is it my turn yet? I suppose it is.

Dimentio uses a mysterious attack that KO's everyone. Battle over!

Dimentio: Excellent! Now to send you off to where ever... (puts everyone but Croaks into the rectangles. They all vanish) Now come, little frog! We got much to do!

He and Croaks disappear in the rectangles. The others are sent back to Toad Town. They wake up after a while.

Ty: That clown took Croaks, we need to rescue him.

Mario: You do that, I'ma save my bro!

Goombella: I'll go with you!

Mario: Okey dokey!

Lady Bow: And I'll go with Ty.

Ty: Ok.

* * *

They split off to do there things, what will await them? Find out next time!


	4. Geno has Arrived!

Next chapter is here at last!

* * *

Ty's HP: 100

Bow's HP: 90

Mario: 100

Goombella: 90

They lost Croaks due to Dimentio.

Items: None

Ty's party of two continues on while Mario go finds his brother Luigi, Bow tells Ty something.

Lady Bow: Let's go back to my mansion for some supplies. Alright?

Ty: Sure! I do quite want something to help us out.

Lady Bow: Excellent! Lead the way!

Ty: You bet! (dashes to the forever forest while Bow follows him)

As they approach the grounds of the mansion, they notice the boos going berserk.

Lady Bow: What's going on?! I demand you stop this at once!

They all look at Bow

Boos: We no longer follow your command! (rushes at Bow)

Lady Bow: Eek!

Ty: I'll protect you! (blocks the boos)

Boos: Hand over her, you fleaball!

Ty: Never! (pulls out hammer and swings the boos away)

They head towards the entrance door and went inside.

Lady Bow: I wonder what's all that about. Why won't they obey my commands anymore? Ty?

Ty: Hmm... This is rather strange. I wonder what's going on with them.

Lady Bow: That's why I asked you. I want you to tell me the answer to all this nonsense!

Ty: I don't know... this is quite a predicament.

Lady Bow: Let's go find Bootler.

Bootler: Yeeeessss?

Lady Bow: Oh! There you are. Can you explain why my boos aren't following me anymore?

Bootler: Why not come with me and I'll show you...

Lady Bow: Ok, come on Ty!

Bootler: The bear cannot follow us.

Lady Bow: Why not?

Bootler: It's boo top secret. That's right! So let's go and solve this... mystery.

Lady Bow: If you say so, you never tell me anything unfactual. (goes with Bootler)

Ty: Wait... somethings wrong.

Lady Bow: What are you talking about?

Ty: Something's seems off... with Bootler.

Lady Bow: Oh, you're just paranoid and think that Bootler is deceiving me.

Ty: I think he is...

Lady Bow: Hush up! Bootler would never do this to me! Ever! Now quit that crazy assumption and just wait for me there!

Ty: Err...

Lady Bow: You got that?!

Ty: Yes... but are you sure that...

Lady Bow: No! I won't have another word of this ever again! I say Bootler would never betray me and that's that! Is that clear?!

Ty: I'm just worried that...

Lady Bow: End of discussion! I'm going now and you better stay there and when I get back, you better apologize to me and Bootler! (turns to Bootler) Come, Bootler.

Bootler: Yes... Come. (goes off as Bow follows)

Ty: Oh... I feel that Bootler isn't what Lady Bow thinks he is. I better follow them. But how without them knowing it?

Ty thinks about this for a bit but then decides that he's wasting time coming up with a plan and just going anyway. He follows them in a dark cellar, they were surround by spooky objects like cobwebs and coffins and such.

Lady Bow: This seems quite dark. What exactly are we doing here?

Bootler: I'm glad you asked, my lady. We are going to perform a spell to fix all this.

Lady Bow: GWA HAH HAH! And Ty thought you would deceive me! (fans herself) He's so naive!

Bootler: Indeed. Go get your spellbooks and bring them out here.

Lady Bow: Ok. (goes get them and comes back) Do we need all of them?

Bootler: Yes! All of them! Chant the ancient words and let's make everything better.

Lady Bow: Alright! (Chants words)

Ty: (whispers) This seems to look bad.

Bootler: Intruder!

Ty: Busted. (whispers)

Lady Bow: What are you doing here!

Ty thought he was in danger but he wasn't really. It was someone else that they were referring to.

Ty: Wait, they aren't saying that to me but... who is that?

It was a strange hooded fellow that was made of wood.

?: You don't know what you're getting yourself into.

Bootler: Nonsense! He's talking nonsense!

Lady Bow: How dare you come to our home uninvited!

?: Madam. I sensed that you are not affected. You need to stop what you are doing and come with me.

Lady Bow: Hush up! You cannot say what I can or cannot do! Only I decide what I do! You got that?!

?: But what you're doing could cause harm to hundreds, perhaps thousands!

Bootler: He's tricking you! Are you going to take that, my lady?

Lady Bow: No, I won't! Alright! You better leave now or have to deal with me!

?: Hmm... I suppose you won't listen to reason, I must find a different way to distract you... (shoots a star at Ty's direction)

This makes Ty fall and he lands in front of the mysterious hooded fellow.

Lady Bow: Ty?! I told you to stay put!

Ty: Err... Well...

Lady Bow: Enough of your petty excuses! Now that your here! You might as well help me defeat this intruder.

?: Don't do it. I'm trying to save everyone.

Ty: Um...

Lady Bow: This is a no brainer, Ty! You obviously help me and that's that!

Ty: This looks... dangerous. What you're doing...

Lady Bow: You're going to side with this stranger and not your partner and close friend?!

Ty: When you put it that way...

?: You two are making a big mistake...

Lady Bow: Hush up! You are the mistake around here! And it's about time you leave!

?: Would you just listen to me?!

Lady Bow: How dare you talk back to a princess?! We're going to teach you some manners! Isn't that right, Ty?

Ty: Sure...

Lady Bow: I know I can count on you. This still doesn't change the fact you disobeyed my orders.

?: You're going to be glad he didn't.

Ty: Why is that... err... what's your name?

Lady Bow: Forget what his name is! He's going to see why you don't mess with Lady Bow!

Battle Starts

Ty: 100 HP

Lady Bow: 90 HP

?: ? HP

Ty uses hammer whack, enemy dodges. Lady Bow uses fan smack, enemy dodges. ? uses star whirl, does 999 damage! Battle over!

?: I didn't want to do that. I had no choice.

Bootler: He's on to us! Scatter boos!

All the boos spread out all over the Mushroom Kingdom. The two wakes up.

Ty: Oh great we lost!

Lady Bow: Where's my boos and Bootler?! What did you do with them?!

?: They left because I was on to their little plan.

Lady Bow: Plan? What plan?

?: They were going to summon something disastrously dangerous.

Ty: Wow... glad you stop us.

Lady Bow: Will you explain to me what I was about to summon?

?: You don't need to find out. He's too powerful for you two can handle.

Ty: Speaking of powerful... why did your attack do that much damage? Mario couldn't even do that much damage.

?: I got lucky... and did you say Mario?

Ty: Yeah, why?

?: I need a word with Mario.

Lady Bow: You're out of luck. Mario departed for Rougeport and that's the only ship they got left.

?: I see. Then I must make do with you two.

Ty: What are you talking about?

?: I wish to join your party.

Lady Bow: Absolutely not!

Ty: Come on, he knows more than we do. Plus, did you see how much damage he did on us?

?: I could also boost you two up.

Lady Bow: Why should we trust you?

?: You should always trust a star spirit.

Ty: What?! You're a star spirit?!

?: Indeed I am.

Ty: You don't look like one.

?: That's because I possessed this wooden doll.

Ty: Wait... does Mario know you?

?: Yes. My name is (heart symbol, music note, exclamation point, question mark).

Lady Bow: Speak English! Do you suspect me to pronounce that properly?

?: This is my real name, but in this case, I go by Geno.

Ty: That's a a lot easier to pronounce.

Lady Bow: I heard of someone by Geno... he used to travel with Mario. Is he you?

Geno: Indeed. (nods)

Lady Bow: I'm terribly sorry for my behavior earlier.

Geno: You are forgiven. Now that's settled, should we make preparations before we go?

Lady Bow: Yes. Ty, come with me. Geno, would you mind staying there?

Geno: As you wish.

Ty follows Bow to the library and she pulls out a book.

Ty: What's that?

Lady Bow: Ty, I want you to use this book to gather every scattered boo in the mushroom kingdom. Can you handle that?

Ty: Um... How many do you have?

Lady Bow: 9,461 boos. You can recruit more if you wish.

Ty: I... can't do this. It's too many.

Lady Bow: Yes you can. I believe in you.

Ty: You do?

Lady Bow: Yes... it might seem that I am hard on you but that's because I want you do be strong. You are my knight in shining armor.

Ty: Wow! That's really nice of you, Lady Bow.

Lady Bow: Just call me Bow. I'll get some items from the store. You wait here, ok?

Ty: Ok...

Lady Bow: Be right back. (disappears)

Ty: Ok.

After a bit, Lady Bow returns.

Lady Bow: I'm back, I got a lot of good items.

Ty: What are they?

Lady Bow: You'll find out when you use them. Now let's head back to that Geno guy.

Ty: Ok.

They head back to Geno, who waited for them patiently.

Geno: I assume everything went well.

Lady Bow: Yeah...

Ty: Where to, guys?

Geno: You decide. Aren't you like a Mario in training?

Ty: That's a wierd way to put it. I suppose I am, where did you hear that from?

Geno: The other star spirits.

Ty: Ah. Ok, I say we go rescue Croaks. I heard that they are planning big for him.

Geno: Yes... they are, I am not sure what right now. But we'll find out soon.

Ty: Hmm. (nods)

Lady Bow: Hey, this is a bit personal but... what happened to your parents?

Ty: What do you mean?

Lady Bow: You stayed with Croaks so I wondered what happened.

Ty: I moved out. I'm on my own now.

Lady Bow: I figured so. Hey... I'm kind of hungry right now. We should eat here and then go to where ever Ty says we're going.

Ty: Um... Without any boos in the mansion, how do you plan to make any food?

Lady Bow: You, of course!

Ty: Me?!

Lady Bow: Yes, you make me a dish and I'll eat it. What about you, Geno?

Geno: I do not require food.

Ty: Oh yeah... because you're a doll.

Geno: Correct.

Lady Bow: Then it's just me then.

Geno: While you do this, I'll go investigate for more clues on what seems to be the right way to go. (leaves)

Lady Bow: Now... Ty. You go make me a really great dish for me. And it better be the best one I ever tasted if you want to please me a lot.

Ty: What do you want?

Lady Bow: Surprise me. They're books in there if you want any suggestions. Hop to it!

Ty: Yes, my lady!

Lady Bow: I told you that you don't have to be so formal with me. Only my people have to.

Ty: But I want to. It seems right.

Lady Bow: GWAH HA HA! You're so sweet! Now hop to that dish!

Ty: (nods and runs to the kitchen)

He scans around the kitchen to see what he could make for Bow.

Ty: Let's see... what does a princess boo likes?

He looks through the books but can't find anything spectacular.

Ty: I guess I'll make her one of my mom's special dishes.

He started cooking, it took a long time, no doubt as he wanted it to be as perfect as he can make it. When he finished, he brought it in the dining room and put it on the table, it was covered by that half spherical lid you see in fancy restaurants. Bow fell asleep when he was making it.

Lady Bow: (snores) W-what?! Oh, about time you finished! It better be good!

Ty: I hope... (worried look)

Ty takes off the lid and the dish was revealed before Lady Bow's eyes. Of course it was the steak that was covered in honey that Bow had when she invaded Ty's home when they first met.

Lady Bow: This? This is what you got me? Over all the other dishes that I have?

Ty: Um... Yes. It's my favorite and I wanted it to be special.

Lady Bow: (takes a bite) This... is really good!

Ty: Really?

Lady Bow: Much better than the one your mom made a while back.

Ty: Thank you.

Lady Bow: You pleased me, Ty. Great job.

Ty: Hmm...

Lady Bow: What is it, Ty?

Ty: I wished that you could be... a little more appreciative with the work I put into this dish. After all, It took me a while to make it.

Lady Bow: I am appreciative. I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't.

Ty: I was hoping for more emotion put into it, though.

Lady Bow: (eats the rest of it) It is delicious! I enjoy it.

Ty: Thank you, here is your dessert. (takes out dessert)

Lady Bow: D-dessert? I didn't tell you to get me dessert.

Ty: I thought it would be a nice gesture to include dessert into the meal.

Lady Bow: (takes the dessert and remove the dish lid) Ch-cheese cake?

Ty: It's my favorite type of cake. I hope that's ok.

Lady Bow: It's my favorite cake, too. (eats it and gasps) It's so delicious. I forgot how good cheese cake is. And I think yours tops all of the ones I've eaten.

Ty: Really? Th-thank you.

Lady Bow: Ty? Remember what I said when you would be my most favorite person if you captured Spike?

Ty: Yes. Why?

Lady Bow: You are my most favorite person now.

Ty: And it took is cooking to do it?

Lady Bow: Yes. And if you want to live in the Boo Mansion, you can.

Ty: What? Who said I wanted to?

Lady Bow: You should be honored. No one but boos can live there! You should accept this offer I'm giving you!

Ty: What about Croaks?

Lady Bow: What about him?

Ty: Where is he going to stay?

Lady Bow: Oh, no! He is not living in the mansion, too! He stays where he is and that's that! So are you going to accept or not?

Ty: Of course I will!

Lady Bow: GWAH HA HA HA! Excellent! (fans herself) We are going to have so much fun when we finish with our adventure!

Ty: Heh heh, what kind of fun?

Lady Bow: That would ruin the surprise. GWAH HAH HEE HAH! (fans herself)

Ty: Let's meet up with Geno.

They went back to Toad Town and found Geno just standing around.

Geno: Oh, you're back. I found our next destination.

Ty: And that is?

Geno: We need to go to Flipside and find Merlon.

Ty: Flipside?

Geno: It's an alternate dimension that requires you to flip into 3D to get to new places.

Ty: Aren't we already 3D aside of us being paper?

Geno: Once we reach Flipside, everything will be 2D from here on out.

Ty: Ok. So how do we get to it?

Geno: The curse books can get us there.

Lady Bow: My books?

Geno: Yes. (nods)

Lady Bow: I'll get them. (disappears)

Geno: How did you two meet one another?

Ty: A long story.

Geno: Well, why is it that you still help her?

Ty: She means a lot to me.

Geno: I see.

Bow reappears.

Lady Bow: Here you go.

Geno: The blue book has the time travelling and the dimension crossing in it.

Lady Bow: Ok! (raises the blue book in the air and it glows)

It projects a door that was made out of lines.

Ty: This is it?

Geno: (nods)

Ty: Ok.

* * *

They go in, what awaits them in Flipside? Find out next time!


	5. How To Train A Dragon

Party Stats:

Ty: 120

Lady Bow: 110

Geno: 200 (dang! Isn't he an OP'd party member!)

Items: Whatever Bow packed and the Cursed Spellbooks

They reached their destination a Flipside and it looks really jacked up.

Geno: Didn't expect it to be... distorted.

Lady Bow: Look at the people here, they look like shapes!

Ty: We should ask for directions for Merlon's house.

Ty asked a random resident where is Merlon, he pointed behind them, Ty sheepishly says, "Oh" and went off. They entered the house and see him there.

Merlon: What can I do for you?

Lady Bow: When did you move in this dump?

Merlon: Far from a dump, Bow. It holds a lot of mystery.

Ty: You know her, Merlon?

Merlon: Of course! She did accompany Mario after all.

Ty: Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that.

Merlon: So how is Mario after all these years?

Ty: Doing good. He was previously in a painting but me and my partners sorted that problem out.

Merlon: Excellent! Why isn't he with you, then? I'm sure you're here for important purposes and I'm sure Mario needs to be a part of that.

Ty: He got person business to take care of first. With saving his brother and all.

Merlon: I see... so what can I do for you three?

Ty and Bow looks at Geno so he can give him the rundown.

Geno: I anticipate disastrous events will befall all of us and we would like to figure the best strategy to overcome it.

Merlon: I see... so what kind of disastrous events will happen?

Geno: Not sure yet, but it does involve a frog in some way.

Merlon: Would it happen to be a frog that can absorb various powers?

Ty: Exactly!

Merlon: This is rather disastrous, indeed.

Lady Bow: Come now, Merlon! Surely a mere frog can't be this bad!

Merlon: It can be, Bow. If in the wrong hands.

Ty: I agree with Bow. I don't think Croaks can do that much harm to anyone. He never did any spectacular thing when I was with him.

Merlon: I'm getting to that. If... by sheer luck... you can increase his power by any amount... he can absorb any kind of magical attack and throw it back times ten!

Geno: If he were to absorb my Geno Whirl... this is bad!

Merlon: He can absorb far worse than your Geno Whirl. He could absorb Doom!

Geno: Not familiar with that attack.

Merlon: Never mind. (whispers: Dang! Been reading too many stories!) The important thing is that you need to stop whoever is using this power.

Ty: That would be Dimentio.

Merlon: Him again? Didn't Mario defeat him?

Ty: Don't really know since I wasn't born yet.

Merlon: Not the point. Whoever it is, it must be stop! Now, I'll calculate your coordination for the best path to tackle this! (opens his Light Prognosticus and reads from it) As the Light Prognostigus reads from it's mighty pages. A bear must collect puzzle pieces and he is accompanied by a bir... Wait! Wrong prophecy! Ahem! I meant that you must collect stone tablets that will open the way to Dimentio's lair and free your frog fellow.

Ty: Ok! We'll do it!

Merlon: Great! Take this! (gives him a device with two screens on it.)

Ty: What's this?

Merlon: It's given to me by a strange old man in a white coat. He calls it the 3DS or something like that. It can take you to different worlds but you must first unlock them with cartridges.

Ty: Is the first one in here?

Merlon: It should be. Tap the bottom screen when you activate this device and it'll display the world door on the top screen. Pick the spot you want to place it and move the depth slider all the way up and it'll appear in real life.

Ty: Ok! I got it. Thanks Merlon!

Merlon: This also acts as a communicator and you can interact with certain characters, for example, me! And they can give you helpful tips that can help you on your journey.

Ty: Ok. Is that it?

Merlon: Yeah! I got my contact code already in it so you can always contact me from any world you're in.

Geno: Thanks for your help, Merlon. (crosses his arms and bows his head at Merlon)

Merlon: Good luck!

They went outside and Ty fired up the 3DS and an image of a door with a lock on it displayed on the bottom screen. Ty tapped on it with his paw and the lock opens and vanishes, the door scrolled up to the top screen and Ty moved the 3DS around as it was like a camera now. He moved the depth slider all the way up but nothing happened yet.

Ty: He forgot to tell me that I actually had to press a button! (growls slightly and pressed one of the shoulder buttons and the door appears in real life)

Lady Bow: That was pretty neat, Ty. I hope my boos are in this world as well.

Ty: Me too.

Geno: Let's venture forth now.

Ty: Hold on... The screens flashing on the 3DS, say I have to leave one of you guys behind.

Lady Bow: Are you serious? What was the point of inviting Geno in the first place, then?!

Ty: I didn't know this will happen. And besides, it says I can switch from either of you two any time I want.

Lady Bow: How does that work?

Ty: It digitized a party member into the 3DS and you tap them to bring them out and the previous party member gets swapped out.

Lady Bow: How do you know this?

Ty: It says it on the screen here.

Lady Bow: Well... I'm not getting digitized into that thing so forget it! You better pick Geno to digitize or else!

Ty: What do you think Geno?

Geno: If I must be digitized then so be it, but be ready when you need my services and I'll aid you.

Ty: Alright. Now how do I digitize you? (notices the camera screen) Oh! Take a picture. (snaps a picture of Geno and it digitized him into the 3DS) Now the wierd people that says cameras steal your souls, they now do. (puts 3DS away)

Lady Bow: Now that we got all that taken care of, I say lets head on to that door!

Ty: (nods and goes in as Bow follows)

World 1: Yoshi Universe

The world pans out and it was a flowery meadow with the abundance of Yoshis being as happy as ever. The door that Ty and his partners came in appears and Ty and bow comes out, however Ty wasn't himself right now. Bow looks at him with a surprised look on her face.

Ty: What's wrong? Do I got something on my face?

Lady Bow: You do got something. Take a look. (pulls out a pocket mirror and Ty sees a reflection of a brown Yoshi)

Ty: What?! That can't be me, can't it?

Lady Bow: It is. Look at your hands.

Ty: Hands? I always got... (looks at them) I got hands! (screams)

Lady Bow: Calm yourself down! This isn't a big deal! So what if you're a Yoshi, inside you are the same Ty that I come to love!

Ty: Really?

Lady Bow: Yes.

Ty: Thanks. So... Yoshis. (looks around and sees a bunch of Yoshis)

Lady Bow: Do you know what they are?

Ty: Not really.

Lady Bow: (sighs) They are reptilian creatures that come in packs. Just like us boos.

Ty: They are more colorful, too.

Lady Bow: Yes... but I don't really care for color really.

Ty: Then why do you carry pink fans and have red and yellow bows on your head?

Lady Bow: There is a difference between liking colors and being fashionable.

Ty: Ok... So let's just see if these Yoshis know where a piece of that tablet is.

Lady Bow: Wait! Look!

They see the ground got all dark all of the sudden and the darkness passes by and at a distance, a huge dragon swoops by and eats some Yoshis.

Ty: (gulp) Was that...

Lady Bow: Hooktail... yes. But I thought that Mario defeated Hooktail.

Ty: I also remember that Kammy summoned her or something like that.

Lady Bow: Yes you're right. But she summoned it away right after.

Ty: Hmm... (puts a hand on his chin and looks up)

Flashback time!

Kammy summoned a giant dragon into the sky, It was Hooktail.

Lady Bow: No! Hooktail was defeated!

Kammy Koopa: That's the beauty of the blue cursebook of time!

Ty: What do we do?

Hooktail: You set there and I'll eat you two!

Ty: Wah! What do we do?

Kammy Koopa: Easy, nothing!

Ty: Hmm... wait! Would you rather have a delicious magikoopa?

Hooktail: Hmm... I'm not sure, never had one.

Ty: You don't want me or Bow, I mean look at me! I'm a plush bear. Would you eat a pillow?

Hooktail: No...

Ty: And Bow is a boo.

Hooktail: Sure! Where's a magikoopa?

Ty: Over there! (points to Kammy) She's aged to perfection.

Hooktail: Really?!

Kammy Koopa: Oops! (summons Hooktail away)

Ty: You wasted your turn now it's our turn!

End of Flashback!

Lady Bow: She sent Hooktail here! Why would she do that?!

Ty: How did she do that is the question. Anyway... this is bad because I don't want any Yoshis to suffer for what we did.

Lady Bow: How did we do this?

Ty: We confinced Hooktail to eat Kammy which made her summon Hooktail here.

Lady Bow: She didn't have to summon it here.

Ty: Either way, we got to stop Hooktail from eating the Yoshis here.

A Yoshi: Did I hear you right? You did say you are going to attempt to fight Hooktail, right?

Ty: Yeah.

A Yoshi: Don't do it! It already got several Yoshis already including my girlfriend! Sniff...

Ty: Don't worry! We'll get her back before she's digested.

Lady Bow: We are?

A Yoshi: That's great! I hope you succeed and if you don't... say hi for me.

Ty: Heh heh, will do.

With that they head towards the castle that Hooktail was heading off to. Along the way, they encountered Shy Guys and such but were easily swept out. The trek was a bit difficult, but they made it to the castle.

Lady Bow: Well... are you ready?

Ty: (sweatdrop) I'm a bit nervous. I never fought a dragon before.

Lady Bow: Wouldn't Bowser Jr. count as one?

Ty: Well... he didn't attempt to eat you.

Lady Bow: Now you know how I felt with Tubba Blubba.

Ty: He did eat us though. But it was like a dungeon inside him so it wasn't nerve wrecking.

Lady Bow: Well, you better get going then, Mr. Hero. You were the one who promised that Yoshi.

Ty: Yeah. I did. (opens the castle door) Oops! It's right there!

Lady Bow: Get in there! (pushes Ty through the door)

Ty: Hey! (looks at Hooktail) Um... hey there.

Hooktail: You! I remember you! You said that the magikoopa was tasty, you were wrong!

Ty: You didn't even got to taste her so how would you know?

Hooktail: She took me to this world filled with delicious morsels.

Ty: Hey! How did you know I am Ty when I got turned into a Yoshi?

Hooktail: You got the same scent. That delicious scent... (drools)

Ty: Err... I told you earlier I am not tasty.

Hooktail: Liar! You got delicious written all over you!

Ty: Err... (whispers: Come on, Ty! No time to be a coward now! Yoshis are depending on you to save them)

Hooktail: What is that you are whispering? Are you whispering for me to sniff the bottom of your feet?

Ty: Ew! No! You are sick, mister!

Hooktail: I'm not a mister! I'm a girl!

Ty: Really?! (whispers: Man, this got a lot more awkward)

Hooktail: No time to be talking! Time to eat! (roars)

Ty: Ahhh! (flails his arms)

Lady Bow: Ty! (floats above him and uses Outta Sight on both of them)

Hooktail bites Ty, or at least she thinks she did. She moves her head back and notices that they were gone, or at least she thinks they did.

Hooktail: Where did you go?!

Lady Bow: You owe me one, Ty!

Ty: I owe you a lot apparently.

Lady Bow: Just finish her off, Ty. (unveils Ty)

Hooktail: There you are, and I see your boo friend is with you as well. I don't have an appetite for ghost so I don't want anything to do with her.

Lady Bow: Great! I'm safe! Good luck Ty!

Ty: What?! Help me, Bow!

Lady Bow: I would but I don't think my fan will do much to a big dragon. I'm sure you can handle it on your own, though. (disappears)

Ty: Oh great... Now I can't even switch her out for Geno.

Lady Bow: GWAH HA HA HEE HA!

Hooktail: Dinner time!

Battle starts!

Ty: 120 HP

Hooktail: 150 HP

Ty: Oh great! What do I do?! What do I do?!

Hooktail: Let me eat you! That is what you should do!

Ty attempts to use hammer, however, he cannot even lift it due to his Yoshi form he is currently in. He hits himself on the head by mistake trying to lift it, does 1 damage. Hooktail uses fire, does 10 damage.

Ty: Time to a Mario thing!

Ty tries to jump at Hooktail, surprising to him that he could jump better as a Yoshi, he tried kicking his legs and he was floating in the air. He floated to Hooktail and then does a ground pound, does 5 damage each time which was 4 bounces so does 20 in total. Hooktail uses a stomp attack, does 5 damage. Ty uses the fluttering ground pound, does 20 in total.

Ty: Ugh, at this rate, the Yoshis will be digested before I finish Hooktail off.

Hooktail: You should give up and let me eat you.

Ty: No, thanks for the offer, though. (sarcastic)

Bow returns, she is holding a badge.

Lady Bow: Here.

Ty: What's this?

Lady Bow: Her weakness. Take it!

Ty: It would be a lot easier if I just swapped you out for Geno.

Lady Bow: Hush up and take it! (gives Ty the badge)

Ty: Er... (puts it on) What does it do?

Lady Bow: Find out. (disappears)

Ty: Great and you still left.

Hooktail uses flames, does 10 damage. Ty uses a fluttering ground pound, does 20 damage plus it made chirping noises.

Hooktail: Urg! No... not again... Crickets... Urp!

Ty: Um... What's going on?

Hooktail: Please don't make those noises, I cannot stand crickets. Urp! Gives me an upset tummy.

Ty: Really? Heh heh heh...

Hooktail: You heartless...

Hooktail uses a stomp attack, does 3 damage due to the decreased strength of the cricket noises. Ty uses ground pound does 50 damage. Hooktail uses flames, does 5 damage. Ty uses... nope! Bow comes in and uses fan smack, does 40 damage.

Ty: What?

Lady Bow: Happy now? I helped! Now hush up about it!

Hooktail: No... please don't finish me off... I'll give you some amazing stuff if you let me go.

Ty: Really?!

Lady Bow: Don't accept it! It's a trick!

Ty: Let's just hear what she has to offer.

Hooktail: I'll give you... over nine thousand coins!

Ty: What?! Nine thousand?!

Lady Bow: Don't! I have much more coins than that.

Ty: Right... nope (shakes head)

Hooktail: How... about... a rare... one of a kind badge! One in the entire world! How about it?

Ty: No. This is a different world, therefore... it's the only badge of it's kind here.

Lady Bow: Good thinking, Ty!

Ty: Yeah! (thumbs up)

Hooktail: Fine... about... I let you smell my feet! It's a one in a lifetime opportunity!

Ty: And the fact that it's disgusting! What's wrong with you? You should get out more.

Lady Bow: No, Ty!

Hooktail: You're right! And I'll eat more Yoshis and then come back and eat you! Thanks! (about to fly off)

Ty: Wait! (ground pounds on the ground and made cricket noises)

Hooktail: Oog... why... (lands back down) You... clever... Bleeghh! (barfs up the eaten Yoshis)

Yoshis: Yahoo! We're free! (runs off)

Hooktail: No... my lunch... Why did you do that?

Ty: Isn't it obvious? I'm here to defeat you and free the Yoshis! Now where's that tablet piece?

Hooktail: I... ate it.

Ty: Oh really? Then I should just make you spit it out.

Hooktail: No... please... no more cricket chirps...

Lady Bow: Do it, Ty! Do it and let's finish her off!

Ty: ...

Lady Bow: What are you waiting for?

Hooktail: Yeah, what are you waiting for? Finish me off already!

Ty: I... can't.

Lady Bow: Sure you can! Just ground pound her one more time.

Ty: She looks... so hurt.

Lady Bow: Yeah... because we hurt her! Stop this waiting around and finish her!

Ty: It's not in my nature to kill someone. (walks towards Hooktail)

Hooktail: What are you doing?

Ty: If you give us the tablet piece, I'll give you this! (pulls out steak with honey)

Hooktail: What? You'll give me this?

Ty: Just stop eating everyone and I'll give you as much steak as you want.

Hooktail: What do you think I am? I'm a dragon! I'm supposed to eat everyone!

Ty: It's either this or cricket noises.

Hooktail: No more.. cricket noises. If you promise not to make anymore cricket noises, and you give me this... I'll stop eating everyone.

Ty: And you give us the tablet piece.

Hooktail: Fine! (barfs up the tablet piece) There! Now give me that steak!

Ty: (sets it down and backs away with the tablet piece and his hands)

Hooktail: (eats the steak) This... is better that eating anyone! (eats more of it)

Ty: I made it myself, I hope you like it!

Lady Bow: I can't believe you did that.

Ty: I know... I wasn't sure if it would work.

Lady Bow: No... I can't believe you would spare a dragon's life after it has eaten everyone! What's wrong with you?!

Ty: I'm a forgiving bear... er... Yoshi.

Lady Bow: You better know what you're doing or else I won't have anyone retrieve my stolen boos.

Ty: There's always Mario.

Lady Bow: You're right... Better give me that book just in case.

Ty: Hold on... there's no way she'll eat me after the nice gesture I did for her.

Hooktail: I want more.

Ty: Um... I don't have any more.

Hooktail: You said I can have as much as I want. Didn't you?

Ty: Yes...

Hooktail: Then you better have more or I'll eat you instead.

Ty: Um... maybe wait till we get home... I can whip up something...

Hooktail: No! I want it now!

Ty: Geez... just be patient... It's not that hard.

Hooktail: Now! (roars)

Ty: (sighs) I'm so sorry... (flutter jumps and ground pounds Hooktail)

Hooktail: No... you... promised.

Ty: You can't just wait for a few minutes, can't you?

Hooktail: (dies)

Ty: Well... There's that.

Lady Bow: I know you couldn't tame that dragon. GWA HA HA HA! (fans herself)

Ty: Let's get out of here now...

They walked back and then they noticed the ground was dark still.

Lady Bow: Didn't you...

Ty: Yes... I did.

Hooktail came back down and was near Ty and Bow.

Hooktail: (roars)

Ty: Didn't I already kill you?

Hooktail: No... I played dead to make you two go away and I thought about it... You are right.

Ty: What?!

Hooktail: I need to be more patient and I'll wait for your steak... (drools) I can't wait... Wait! Girl! You have to wait... better this than crickets.

Ty: So... what do you want now...

Hooktail: Take me with you! (roars)

Lady Bow: No way! You tried to eat Ty and these Yoshis and I'm sure they do not want you to accompany us anyway.

Hooktail: Please... I'll be a good girl from now on! I promise! Just... no more crickets! (cries)

Ty: I can't tell if you're playing a trick or not.

Hooktail: I would have eaten you by now if it was a trick.

Ty: Good point.

Hooktail: What do you say?

Ty: Err...

Lady Bow: No way! Get lost, dragon!

Hooktail: I'm asking... what's your name?

Ty: Ty.

Hooktail: I'm asking Ty! I'm not asking you, boo lady!

Lady Bow: It's Lady Bow! Hush up! (readies her fans)

Ty: Err... sorry Bow. (switchs her out for Geno)

Geno: You need my assistance?

Ty: Yes, now I just fought this dragon and one lead to another... she wants to join our party.

Geno: Why are you a Yoshi?

Ty: Long story. What do you say about this?

Geno: It depends. Will you stay on your word whatever it is?

Hooktail: Yes... who are you?

Geno: I'm Geno!

Hooktail: Geno... you look kind of cool.

Geno: Thanks. I guess. So do you have the tablet piece?

Ty: Yes.

Geno: Well... If you gave it to Ty then that must mean you changed sides.

Hooktail: I'm not on anybody's side! I'm on my own side and by older brother's!

Geno: Well... Just in case... (uses mysterous power and it shines on Hooktail which makes her shrink to at least Bowser's size)

Hooktail: What... what did you do?

Geno: This is so you stay on your word.

Hooktail: Come on! Wow... all of you are untrusting,

Ty: We have to be to a big dragon.

Hooktail: Well... I'm not that big anymore.

Ty: Still bigger than us.

Hooktail: Whatever! I'll join you're party but you better give me those steaks or else I'll have to eat you instead!

Geno: Is that what you promised her?

Ty: Yeah.

Hooktail: Did you just call me a "her"?

Geno: You are a "her" correct?

Hooktail: No one ever acknowledges it. They assume I'm a male or they just call me an "it".

Geno: I see...

Hooktail: I like you, Geno. Can I smell your feet?

Geno: Er... no thanks.

Ty: Well... with that's all said and done, lets go back to flipside and unlock the next world.

Ty flips open his 3DS and brings the door in the same way he did before, he and his cohorts go in. End Of World!

* * *

What will happen next time and how will they handle their new partner that's so untrusting, Hooktail? Find out next time!


	6. Dealing With Water

As the party leaves the Yoshi world and back at Flipside, Bow pops back out from the 3DS and you bet she was upset.

Lady Bow: How dare you swap me out for Geno and then invited this dragon without my say so!

Ty: Hey! I'm the one in charge, am I?

Lady Bow: You don't make the wisest choices so I should be in charge instead of you!

Ty: Hey! We're doing good so far considering that I'm in charge!

Geno: Please stop arguing. Ty did what he thinks is right.

Lady Bow: You know what? Why should I care if you get eaten? If it happens then it's all on you, Ty!

Ty: Ok. Let's go and put this piece in.

Hooktail: You promised me more steak.

Ty: Oh yeah... Be right back! (rushes off)

A few minutes later.

Ty: Here! Happy now?

Hooktail: Yes! (eats it)

Ty: Please tell me that'll hold you off for a while.

Hooktail: It'll do.

Ty: Let's go then!

They leave Flipside and return to Toad Town.

Geno: The place to put the tablet piece should be in Star Haven.

Ty: Seems right.

They see Mario and Goombella return.

Geno: It's been forever, Mario.

Mario: Geno! What-a you doing here?

Geno: Destiny calls for my assistance once again.

Mario: Something-a wrong, Bow?

Lady Bow: I'm fine.

Mario: Doesn't seem like-a it.

Lady Bow: Well... as you can see... Ty invited Hooktail to our party.

Mario: Hooktail! I thought you-a died!

Hooktail: I remember you! You guys were with Mario?! He killed me and my brothers!

Mario: You-a ate koopas, the good-a ones. And you terrorized Petalburg. I can't-a let that-a happen!

Hooktail: I cannot trust anyone who is with Mario.

Lady Bow: I told you, Ty! Why don't you listen to me?

Ty: Because I believe there's good in everyone.

Lady Bow: What about Bowser?

Mario: There is-a good in him. I teamed up with-a him before.

Lady Bow: Unlikely. Bowser always has his reasons.

Mario: True. Well we must be off as we still got an adventure to go-a to. Good luck with your-a adventure.

Ty: Hey where's Luigi?

Mario: In another castle.

Ty: So where is he now?

Goombella: We're searching on that now.

Ty: Ok. Nice seeing you though.

Mario: Like-awise. (waves bye)

Goombella: I don't have hands, but bye!

They both head off.

Geno: Let's go to Star Haven.

Hooktail: Not so fast! You guys are with Mario and I'm not letting that slide!

Ty: Hey! Mario only did what was right, I don't think he had a choice.

Hooktail: Whatever. But I'll still hang around just because of our deal. But when we are done with this stupid quest! I'm eating you!

Ty: Duly noted, ma'am.

They head to Star Haven and put the first piece in the hollowed out plaque. It starts to glow and it created another cartridge.

Geno: So that's how these cartridges appear.

Ty: Yeah.

Lady Bow: ... (arms crossed)

Ty: Something wrong, Bow?

Lady Bow: Don't talk to me, Ty.

Ty: O-k. Well I think we should go to the next world now, don't you think?

Geno: Yes. Put the cartridge in the slot, player!

Ty: That was random, but ok. (puts the cartridge in the 3DS slot)

The screens flashes twice and another door appears on the screen, Ty taps it and the lock unshackles and vanishes. Ty did the same thing as the first time and the door appears.

Geno: Remember that you can only have one of us out at a time.

Ty: I got that, thanks.

They go in the door.

World 2: Flooded Mines

Ty and Bow comes out of the door and it disappears. Ty looks at the crystals and gems near him, they were sparkling.

Ty: This looks amazing.

Lady Bow: ?

Ty: What's wrong? Is there something on my face?

Lady Bow: (points downwards)

Ty: Huh? (looks down and notices he's in the air) Oh... Ahhhhh! (falls)

Splash! He lands in the water, he is now panicking as he can't swim.

Lady Bow: What's the matter? Can't swim?

Ty: Yes! (gurgles as he submerges in to the water) Please help!

Lady Bow: Save yourself.

Ty: What? Why aren't you... Oh... You're still mad at me for the switching you out and recruiting Hooktail thing.

Lady Bow: Wow... I can't believe you listen to me saying that considering you didn't listen to me say to kill Hooktail!

Ty: I don't like killing anything! It's not in me to.

Lady Bow: What about the Koopas and Goombas we fight all the time travelling to our destinations?

Ty: What?! They die?! It looks like they just poof away or something.

Lady Bow: Wow... only stupid people would think that.

Ty: (gurgles) Please help me!

Lady Bow: (sighs) You're lucky I still need you. (grabs Ty from out of the water) Better think of a way to keep yourself floating in that water in a few seconds because I'll drop you back in!

Ty: What?!

Lady Bow: One...

Ty: Please don't... I don't got anything!

Lady Bow: Two...

Ty: You're going to let me drown? I thought that we were...

Lady Bow: Three! Goodbye!

Ty: Don't! I'm sorry for not listening to you! Just don't drop me in the water!

Lady Bow: And?

Ty: Err... I don't know!

Lady Bow: Goodbye.

Ty: Fine! Hooktail is a bad dragon and I should have just finished her off like you said.

Lady Bow: I'll accept that. Reach into your chest zipper.

Ty: Ok. (checks it and finds floaties) Oh... how did you know I can't swim?

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA HA! That's a secret you will never find out!

Ty: Ok. (puts them on) Now what?

Lady Bow: Now I drop you. (drops Ty)

Ty: Ahhh! (falls)

He lands in the water again only this time he is safe due to the floaties.

Lady Bow: You're welcome.

Ty: Bow, please forgive me. I don't want our friendship to be ruined.

Lady Bow: Do you promise to defeat the next boss that we fight?

Ty: Yes. I don't want you to hate me for this.

Lady Bow: Hate you? I don't hate you. I just simply got mad at you, that's all.

Ty: Oh. So you still like me?

Lady Bow: Of course I do. I don't want anything bad happen to you, that's why I was concerned when you recruited Hooktail.

Ty: Oh! You were worried about me. That's so sweet...

Lady Bow: Hush up! I only was worried about those curse books you were carrying, that's all!

Ty: No... It was me.

Lady Bow: I said hush up, you naive little plush bear!

Ty: (laughs)

Lady Bow: I'll give you something to laugh about! How about I pop those floaties and let you drown?

Ty: Um... please don't do that.

Lady Bow: Alright then.

Ty: So uh... where do we go from here?

Notices no possible way forward through the world.

Lady Bow: (looks underneath the water) We have to swim underwater.

Ty: What?! I can't swim!

Lady Bow: Hush up! I'll teach you!

Ty: How can you? You don't have any... nevermind. Please do so.

Lady Bow: Good bear. Now... I'll take those floaties if you don't mind.

Ty: I'll drown without them!

Lady Bow: Trust me. I'll hold on to you.

Ty: Ok...

Bow remove the floaties. Ty panicks now.

Lady Bow: I got you! (grabs Ty's paws)

Ty: Thank you Bow!

Lady Bow: No problem! Now first I'm going to drag you across this mine and you kick your feet while I do so, got it?

Ty: Yes.

Bow drags Ty across and he kicks his feet, he got it down quick.

Lady Bow: Great! Now next step is use your arms to paddle yourself while you kick your feet.

Ty: Ok.

Lady Bow: I'll hold on to you from above. (floats above Ty and holds on to his torso)

Ty: Ok.

Lady Bow: Go!

Ty moves his arms and legs and he propels him in the water. Bow lets go and Ty still keeps going.

Ty: I'm swimming!

Lady Bow: So you noticed I let go, huh?

Ty: What?! (looks above) Whoa! (goes upside down underwater)

Lady Bow: Hold your breath!

Ty flips himself back up and keeps himself afloat by moving his arms and legs in the water.

Ty: So... I guess we can go underwater now, right?

Lady Bow: Yes. I don't need to hold my breath but you do.

Ty: How do we know if there's air pockets down there? I could drown.

Lady Bow: We don't. I don't have an air helmet for you, sorry.

Ty: How am I suppose to go down there without a source of air?

Lady Bow: (sighs) I can't believe I have to say this but... I'm going to have to be your air helmet.

Ty: Eh? How does that work?

Lady Bow: Please don't take this the wrong way. (floats towards Ty)

She turns transparent and covers Ty's head with her body.

Ty: What?!

Lady Bow: I told you to not take this the wrong way. I never done this before, not even to Mario so I don't know if this will work.

Ty: This feels and looks wierd to me.

Lady Bow: I know but hush up and deal with it! It's the only way I can think of.

Ty: Ok.

Lady Bow: Test it, Ty.

Ty: Ok. (sticks his head underwater)

Lady Bow: Well?

Ty: I can still breathe.

Lady Bow: Good. It worked. Better thank me tons, Ty!

Ty: Yes, I will.

Lady Bow: Be honest on that. Well, let's move along now.

Ty: Gotcha. (goes deeper underwater)

* * *

They explore the depths of the Flooded mines, what will they find? Find out next chapter.


	7. The Escape

At a place somewhere...

Croaks: (groan) Where am I?

Dimentio: In my fortress, my darling frog.

Croaks: I have a name, you know. It's Croaks!

Dimentio: You will be part of our plan. Aren't you thrilled?

Croaks: Our? There's more creeps other than you?

Dimentio: Harsh, but yes.

Croaks: Might as well meet them.

Dimentio: Of course.

3 more beings appear.

Croaks: What's with the rectangle appearance?

Dimentio: Never mind that. Guys... say hello.

?: I am Mimi.

? My name is Nastasia.

?: And my name is the great Count Bleck. Bleh heh heh heh Bleck!

Croaks: Oh... so what am I here for? A plan of some sort. Would like to here it.

Nastasia: That's not how it works, ok? If we told you, you would tell your little bear friend about it.

Croaks: You know Ty?

Mimi: Well, duh! Dimentio told us!

Croaks: Do you actually think I'm going to just let you guys to what you want. I'm getting the heck out of here!

Count Bleck: We can't let you do that. Nastasia, if you don't mind... make him more obedient.

Croaks: What?!

Nastasia: As you wish...

Wierd reddish box surrounds Croaks and electrocuted him. He starts glowing red.

Nastasia: Oops, we might have a slight error in our plan.

Croaks: What were you going to do to me, secretary lady?

Nastasia: I was going to hypnotize you to obey to only Count Bleck but for some reason it didn't work and you started glowing red.

Croaks: Heh heh... I understand what happened. I absorbed it! Hmm... (grunts and his eyes turned trippy)

The three's eyes stare at them and their eyes glows red.

All three: All hail Croaks.

Croaks: What?

Nastasia: You are in charge, we'll follow your commands now.

Croaks: Really? Heh heh heh. Just as I predicted... Now I want out of this box!

Dimentio snaps his fingers and the box disappears.

Croaks: Much better, now... Let me go back to Toad Town!

Count Bleck: Bleh heh heh heh...

Croaks: What's so funny?

Count Bleck: We cannot follow that command. We need you to stay here and rule us great Croaks.

Nastasia: Exactly.

Croak: Really? Great... Hmm... this might be a bit fun. I actually want to try some of this ruling stuff. But I want to take over someone who deserves it.

Nastasia: Who would that be, great ruler?

Croaks: Bowser and his bratty kid! Think one of you could overthrow their kingdom?

Dimentio: It'll be my pleasure. (disappears)

Croaks: This is fun!

Count Bleck: It always is.

Croaks: Does this thing wear off?

Just then the three return to normal.

Croaks: I just had to say it.

Count Bleck: So... you think you could take over my plans, did you?

Dimentio returns.

Croaks: Maybe.

Count Bleck: Bleh heh heh bleck! You are surely mistaken, my amphibian friend.

Dimentio: Should I cage him?

Croaks: Wait! If you do need me for some great plan then I should be in charge because did you remember what I just did? Think about it... you put me in charge and we could turn over more people then you could ever do alone.

Count Bleck: Your plan intrigues Count Bleck, go on...

Croaks: Well... that hynotizing thing doesn't work on me, but it does make it work ten times better if I had it so I could use it to your advantage. But the catch is that I got control over it so I say I take the wheel in this ordeal you guys are doing.

Dimentio: You got a point. What do you say Count Bleck?

Count Bleck: Count Bleck says that you got a deal, froggy!

Croaks: I'm glad you see it my way.

Count Bleck: What do you have in mind doing, our ruler in training?

Croaks: How should I know? But I do still think we should take over Bowser's kingdom so if you don't mind to continue doing that Dimentio.

Dimentio: It'll be my pleasure, ciao! (disappears)

Croaks: You still can't take me back to Toad Town, can't you?

Count Bleck: You got that right.

Croaks: Hmm... I would like to see what Ty and my beloved is doing right now.

Count Bleck: As you wish.

A magic screen appears out of nowhere, they were still swimming in the Flooded Mines.

Croaks: Hmm... I see this is a thing. I see a thing that Ty's holding. What's that?

Nastasia: As I heard from various folks, it's a device called a 3DS some old man invented.

Croaks: What does it do?

Nastasia: It transports the user to a different world, with that same device it could take them here.

Croaks: Oh.

Nastasia: It also stores the users party member into it when the user enters a world.

Croaks: Who does Ty have?

Nastasia: I believe is a wooden fellow named Geno and the infamous dragon Hooktail.

Croaks: Dragon, you say? I think we could recruit that dragon to our side, don't you think?

Nastasia: That might not be a bad idea, sir. But how do we do it?

Croaks: I got it! Put me against this and I'll take it from him.

Nastasia: That's a good one, sir but I think I got a better idea.

Croaks: Well I doubt it because I know my stuff.

Nastasia: Nice try. But you could sent one of us to get it if you want.

Mimi: I could do it! I can transform into anything. Mimimimimi!

Croaks: Anything?

Mimi: Yes.

Croaks: Guys, please leave me and Mimi along for a minute.

Nastasia: What are you planning to do?

Croaks: It's a secret, just trust me. It'll be good.

Nastasia: Better not pull anything.

Nastasia and Count Bleck disappears.

Mimi: So... what are you planning? Mimimimimimi!

Croaks: Well... since you can transform into anything you want, could you transform into me and take my spot for a while and I go over there and take that device?

Mimi: Ohhhh... very secretive. I don't think anyone will like it.

Croaks: (ribbit) You're right! I think I'm just not cut out being in charge.

Mimi: Mimimimi! I think you'll do a great job.

Croaks: Wait! What am I doing? I cannot betray Ty. He's my best friend and Bow... my dear sweet Bow.

Mimi: Wait... you like that boo that bear is travelling with?

Croaks: Err... did I say that out loud?

Mimi: You did. Mimimimi! I can transform into anyone including... (transforms into Lady Bow) Bow! GWA HA HA! How I look?! (fans herself just like the real Bow)

Croaks: (ribbits) You look just... like... her!

Mimi: That's not all... (transforms into Ty) Yahoo! I'm a cuddly teddy bear!

Croaks: This is a really useful power you got there.

Mimi: (transforms back to normal)Really? I think yours is. You can absorb magical attack and throw it right back but alot more powerful. That's why we wanted you.

Croaks: I would rather transform into anything. That's so cool!

Mimi: Mimimi! I didn't know you like my power so much.

Croaks: Speaking of you transformations... could you also copy that transformed person's powers?

Mimi: Sadly I can't. I mostly use this to deceive or for fun.

Croaks: There's no sure proof that you can't copy their powers.

Mimi: I guess you're right.

Croaks: I'll help you reach your full potential in your powers.

Mimi: Really? You'll do that?

Croaks: Sure? A gift like that can't go to waste. You have to explore beyond what you are capable of. You might find something amazing.

Mimi: Those words. No one ever said something that sweet before.

Croaks: Um... yeah. Just transform into Bowser and see if you can breathe fire.

Mimi: Ok. (transforms into Bowser and tries to breathe fire but can't) See! I told you!

Croaks: Maybe you need to get more angrier. That's how Bowser uses his fire, right?

Mimi: Yes... tell me something that will make me rage.

Croaks: Erm... wait! Didn't you use to fight Mario?

MimI: Yes! He ruined all of my plans to make him a slave! It was ingenious! First he broke my most special vase, then I got him to work to pay for it all, and for some reason he managed to pay it off! It notices he stole all of the rubees I had stored. I was so furious I... Bwargh! (breathes fire)

Croaks: (claps) Well done.

Mimi: What?! (breathes fire again) I did it! Thank you!

Croaks: See? Just believe in yourself and your powers and there's nothing you can't do with them.

Mimi: This changes everything! I could turn into you and use your powers and take in charge!

Croaks: Err.. you could.

Mimi: No! (transforms into Croaks) I'm doing it! Mimimimi!

Croaks: Errr...

Mimi: I'm in charge now!

Count Bleck and Nastasia returns.

Nastasia: What's that I hear? You will do no such thing.

Mimi: Who's going to stop me!

Count Bleck: Count Bleck's Obliteration ray!

Shoots a beam at Mimi.

Mimi: Wait! How do I use your powers? NO! Mimimi!

Croaks: No! (goes in front of Mimi and absorbs the ray) CROOOAAAAK! (shoots it back at Count Bleck and Nastasia, they die)

Mimi: Whoa... (transforms back) You saved me!

Croaks: Yeah... my powers is tricky to use. You need sure willpower to take all the attack in. Luckily my skin is adaptable to it.

MImi: They... are dead.

Croaks: Oh yeah... sorry about that.

MImi: Good riddance! Now I take the role of being in charge.

Croaks: You nearly got yourself killed.

MImi: I could be second in command right?

Croaks: Errr...

Dimentio: It is I who deserves it. I took care of Bowser's Kingdom like you asked.

Croaks: Em...

Mimi: I'll fight for the position if I have to!

Dimentio: You clearly don't have what it takes to match up against the great Dimentio, Isn't that right, my lord?

Croaks: Err...

Mimi: Argh! (transforms into Bowser) Bwah! (breathes fire at Dimentio)

Dimentio: Since when can you do that?

Mimi: Since I shoved a Goomba right in your sorry...

Croaks: Stop!

They look at Croaks.

Croaks: I cannot deal with this any longer. I demand to get out of this trippy realm and back with my friends and If you guys have a problem with that then say that to my froggy skin! (ribbits and walks off)

Mimi: My king! (goes in front of Croaks) We cannot let you go! You just destroyed Count Bleck and Nastasia and we do need someone to take their place.

Croaks: That's the thing! It's an evil plan and I don't want to have any part in it for I'm a good person so... Ribbit!

Dimentio: Then... it is I the great Dimentio to be the one who will take a slice of this evil cake while you two shall leave!

He transports them away. They arrive at Toad Town again.

Croaks: Finally!

Mimi: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS AND YOU BAILED LIKE THAT! YOU MEANIE! (transforms into her robotic spider form)

Croaks: Ahhh! You can do that?

Mimi: Mimimimi!

All the residents flee, except for Spike who looks at them.

Spike: What the heck is that thing?

Mimi: MIMIMIMI! (shoots rubees at him and he gets blasted away)

Croaks: This is not how you should handle this situation! I say you stop this and I'll be on my way.

Mimi: MIMIMIMIII! (shoots rubees at Croaks who dodges)

Croaks: Ok... Where is Ty when I need him?

Back with Ty...

Ty: This mine is so deep! I can't find anything since it's getting dark.

Back with Croaks...

Mimi: MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIIIIIII! (shoots more rubees at Croaks)

Croaks: Geez, how many of those do you have?

Mimi: MIMIMIMIMIMIIII! (tries to stomp Croaks)

Croaks: Do I have to fight you to get you to listen to reason?

Mimi: MIMIMIMIMI!

Croaks: I'll take that as a yes. Wait... Why do you keep saying your name?

Mimi: MIMIMIMIIII! (shoots more rubees)

Croaks: (ribbits and dodges them) Stop saying your own name. It's creepy.

Mimi: MIMI! (body slams Croaks)

Croaks: OOOF! (gets squashed) Good thing we're made of paper or I would have died.

Croaks slips out from under Mimi and backs away with backwards hops.

Mimi: MIMIMIMI! (charges at Croaks)

Croaks: This is the thanks I get for helping you show you're true potential? I don't want to fight you, I want to help. Why don't you just join me and we could stop Dimentio from whatever plan he's doing?

Mimi: (turns to normal) You want to help? You completely ruined my position! You could have been in charge of it all and I am your second but noooo! You want to be Mr. goody goody and help people!

Croaks: What's wrong about that?

Mimi: What's wrong? I'll tell you! It's sickening! A perfect world is where you control everyone and make them work for you! That's how I see it!

Croaks: No! That's completely wrong! Not everything's perfect, you know. I just... how about this... Just come with me or a little bit and if you don't like it then... I'll do things you're way.

Mimi: Do you mean it?

Croaks: Sure.

Mimi: Mimimimi! Ok!

Croaks: Well... The first thing is decide where to go and find Ty.

Mimi: Didn't you know? I can warp us to him.

Croaks: Oh yeah... I mean oh sweet! You can?

Mimi: I sure can! Hold on to me and I'll take us to the Flooded Mines.

Croaks: Ok. (holds on to Mimi)

Mimi: Mimimimi. (tries teleporting but can't) What gives? (tries again but can't) Why can't get us there?!

Croaks: Hmm... I think it's a special world that you have to have that thing Ty has to get there.

Mimi: Are you kidding?! This is stupid!

Croaks: It's ok. We could wait for them and...

Mimi: No! I want to go my way now!

Croaks: Well... how about wait and...

Mimi: You said we'll go my way if I don't like yours! You promised!

Croaks: Well... It can't hurt to listen to it at least.

Mimi: Ok... We go back to Dimentio and you take charge again!

Croaks: Except that.

Mimi: You said we'll go my way! You said!

Croaks: I don't want to be in charge. I don't like doing bad things.

Mimi: You liar! (cracks her head and spins it around)

Croaks: Ahhh! (ribbits) Don't do that! Ok! I'll do it!

Mimi: Promise?

Croaks: Yes.

Mimi: I don't believe you!

Croaks: I promise! I mean... it won't hurt to try again right?

Mimi: Good. Let's go! (transports herself and Croaks to the fortress place they were in previously)

Dimentio: So. you've come back?

Mimi: Yes! Now make him in charge again!

Dimentio: Sure! We do need him afterall for our plan.

Croaks: What is it exactly.

Mimi: We can't tell you.

Croaks: Still? How do you expect me to do stuff if I don't even know what I'm doing this for.

Dimentio: It involves summoning something. That's all we can tell you.

Croaks: Ohh... That's sounds... Wait! It could be a great evil that will devour the world!

Dimentio: Might be.

Croaks: I can't help you if that's the case because... I want the world to live!

Dimentio: What ever we summon, it'll obey us. That I can assure you.

Croaks: Oh. Well what do we need in order to summon it.

Dimentio: We don't have it yet but it involves that boo's cursebooks.

Croaks: Bow.

Dimentio: Correct, we need to take the books away from her. I'll go. (disappears)

Croaks: Wait... how is he able to go into that world but not you?

Mimi: I... lied.

Croaks: What?!

Mimi: It's the only way I can get you to comply with our plan faster.

Croaks: Grrr! I'm out of here! (hops away)

Mimi: No! (runs to Croaks) I can't let you leave!

Croaks: I have to! Bow needs me!

Mimi: Stop! (transforms into Bow) I can be Bow. GWA HA HA HA HA! See?

Croaks: You can't replace Bow. There's only one Bow.

Mimi: I can be a better Bow. Just don't leave!

Croaks: Why are you even doing that? This is a different dimension. Even If I want to leave, I can't.

Mimi: You don't even know about the dimension portal.

Croaks: The what?!

Mimi: Nothing!

Croaks: I heard that! (hops away)

Mimi: No! (transforms into Hooktail and flies in front of Croaks) You aren't leaving!

Croaks: You think I'm scared of that?

Mimi: You said if I use it properly. I can use it's powers! (breathes fire)

Croaks: Ahh! (hops over it)

Mimi: You can't escape this! MIMIMIMI!

Croaks: Hmm.

Mimi: What "hmm"?

Croaks: Nothing.

Mimi: Say it! (transforms back) Say it now!

Croaks: Ha! (jumps over her and hops away)

Mimi: Nooooo!

Croaks: Now where's that portal at?

Mimi teleports in front of Croaks.

Mimi: You forgot I can teleport?

Croaks: Maybe.

Mimi: (transforms into her spider form) MIMIMIMIMI!

Croaks: Oh.. so that's all you could say in that form?

Mimi: MIMIMIMI! (shoots rubees on the ground)

They sprout out legs and go after Croaks.

Croaks: Oh geez! (hops away)

They circle around Croaks. Mimi shoots more that creates a dome around Croaks.

Mimi: MIMIMIMI!

Croaks: I'm screwed now.

Mimi: MIMIMIMI!

They close in on Croaks.

Croaks: Frog tornado! (spins around as if he was breakdancing)

The rubees fly everywhere and some hit Mimi.

Croaks: Ha! (jumps on Mimi and bounces away)

She falls on the ground. Croaks finds the Portal device that'll send him back.

Croaks: Now I can go and help Bow! Ha ha ha ha ha! (hops away)

Dimentio: (appears in front of Mimi) What's this? You let him get away? For shame... I must punish you. (surrounds Mimi in a force field) Time to send you to the Underwhere!

Croaks: Ehh...?

Mimi: Noooo!

Croaks: Great... (goes back and kicks Dimentio)

Dimentio fall down and passes out.

Mimi: You saved me... again.

Croaks: Yeah... I didn't want you to die so...

Mimi: I had enough of Dimentio! Let's get out of here!

Croaks: Ok.

Mimi transports Croaks out of here.

Dimentio: (groan) Oh, so they're gone... Time to hire some new minions, then.

They get sent back to Toad Town.

Croaks: Ok, so... I'll go find some help to defeat Dimentio. See ya!

Mimi: Actually... Could I go with you?

Croaks: Now you do?

Mimi: I just wanted some respect around here. You saved my life twice so I want to go with you.

Croaks: Ok.

Mimi: First... (shoots random rubees that hit Bow's mansion and it blows up)

Croaks: Why did you do that?!

Mimi: Payback for leaving me behind!

Croaks: Bow's gonna kill me!

Mimi: Blame it on someone else.

Croaks: Oh... but isn't that wrong?

Mimi: Not if you find the right person to blame it on. Mimimi!

Croaks: Hmm... I know who.

Croaks runs off and comes back.

Mimi: Let's go meet up with Ty! (teleports Croaks to World 2)

* * *

Next time we'll see them meet up. Bye!


	8. Fights And Arguements

Back with Ty.

Ty: We can't continue on, Bow. It's too dark.

Lady Bow: Well, didn't you bring a flashlight?

Ty: I think so. (pulls one out and it electrocutes him)

Lady Bow: GWA HA HA HA! That's what you get, you gullible bear!

Ty: That wasn't funny, Bow.

Lady Bow: You're the one who fell for it, you know that you shouldn't bring out electrical devices underwater!

Ty: Yeah well...

He gets cut off with Croaks and Mimi appearing.

Lady Bow: Look who's here! I guess we can leave now.

Ty: Yeah.

Croaks: No! Dimentio is summoning something to destroy the world!

Ty: We know. Bootler tried summoning it. Whatever it was.

Lady Bow: It's not his fault! He was hypnotized.

Croaks: I wonder if he still is because of Nastasia and Count Bleck dead.

Mimi: He should be normal again, the boos are still hypnotized.

Croaks: Oh no...

Lady Bow: What?! What happened?

Mimi: Nothing... Mimimimi!

Ty: Who's this?

Croaks: This is Mimi. She used to work for Dimentio but is now with me apparently.

Mimi: Pleased to meet you.

Lady Bow: Oh great, more of our enemies is joining on our adventure. You're lucky I don't know her or else.

Croaks: Or else what?

Lady Bow: She'll have to taste my fans.

Croaks: Oh...

Ty: By the way, how did you escape on your own?

Croaks: Long story but it involves Mimi as she can travel between dimensions.

Ty: Ok.

Croaks: By the way.. what's going on with you and Bow? Your head is submerged into her body.

Ty: It might sound wierd but she's my air helmet.

Croaks: Lucky. Anyway... what are you doing here?

Ty: Oh, we're getting the tablet pieces to go to get to Dimentio's Lair.

Mimi: You don't have to because I could take us there.

Croaks: He might have locked us from returning.

Mimi: Nonsense! (tries teleporting but can't) You're right. That meanie!

Ty: It's ok. Let's just get the tablet piece and we'll be there in no time.

Croaks: How many are there?

Lady Bow: I would think four. This would be our second one.

Croaks: That's not that much!

Ty: Yeah, I know. Hey... why did you say "Oh no!" Before.

Lady Bow: Yeah... It involved Bootler and my Boos. Didn't it?

Croaks: Err... I said that because Bootler is normal but not your boos.

Lady Bow: Hmm... Well ok.

Ty: Hey... It looks like you glow in the dark Croaks.

Croaks: Do I? (looks at himself) Oh.

Ty: This is perfect we can get the tablet piece now.

They continued onwards to the bottom and see the piece.

Croaks: There it is!

A giant Angler fish appeared.

Ty: This must be the boss of this world.

Lady Bow: Just to let you know. No more recruiting bosses, Ty!

Ty: Ok.

Angler Fish: Who dares enter Lord Ooh Cak Cak's lair!

Everyone but Ooh Cak Cak: (snickers)

Lord Ooh Cak Cak: Shut up! How dare you mock Lord Ooh Cak Cak! You will die!

Ty: Have you noticed your name is really ridiculous?

Lord Ooh Cak Cak: So?! It's a tradition for Angler Fish lords to have ridiculous names. Look at the previous, Lord Woo Fak Fak! Grr! That stupid bear and bird killed him!

Ty: I seriously don't know what you're talking about but we must fight you!

Lady Bow: Or you can just hand over the tablet piece and you don't have to get hurt.

Lord Ooh Cak Cak: No, I want to fight.

Mimi: I got a better idea. (transforms into a sea serpent)

Lord Ooh Cak Cak: Ahh! A sea serpent! Run... err... Swim away! (flees)

Mimi: Quick! Grab it before he comes back.

Ty: Got it! (grabs it)

End of World! Ty and his friends has delph into the depths of the mines and retrieved the second tablet piece. With the help of Croaks and Mimi, they escaped safe and sound from the ferocious angler fish monster. They return to Toad Town.

Ty: Well... that was close. Good idea scaring him away Mimi.

Mimi: MIMIMIMI! It's my pleasure.

Lady Bow: I could have done it better.

Ty: Whatever you say Bow.

Lady Bow: I'm going to see Booter. (disappears)

Croaks: (whispers) Oh no...

Lady Bow: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MANSION?! (reappears with Bootler)

Bootler: My lady, calm down...

Lady Bow: Hush up, Bootler! WHO DID THIS TELL ME?! CROAKS WAS IT YOU?! IF IT WAS... YOU'RE GOING TO BE SOOO SORRY!

Croaks: Err... (looks at Mimi)

Mimi: (whispers) You're not going to blame it on me, are you?

Croaks: (whispers) But, it was you.

Lady Bow: WAS IT HER?! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T TRUST HER, TY!

Croaks: No, of course not!

Mimi: Thank you.

Lady Bow: IF IT WASN'T HER, THEN WHO WAS IT?! ANSWER ME!

Croaks: It was...

Spike: Hello, everyone. It's a nice day today.

Croaks: Him! (points to Spike)

Spike: It was me, what?

Croaks: See?

Lady Bow: I should have known... SPIKE! (grows big)

Spike: What?

Lady Bow: DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU DESTROYED MY MANSION!

Spike: What?! No, I didn't!

Lady Bow: (shrieks and attacks Spike violently)

Ty: Whoa... Whoa! (covers his eyes) This is a K+ series, Bow!

Croaks: Ehh... wow.

Mimi: (whispers) Thanks for not telling on me.

Croaks: Sure...

Bow comes back all raged.

Lady Bow: Spike! You're paying for all the damages.

Mimi: I got an idea! He should be you're personal slave until he pays it off.

Lady Bow: Great idea.

Spike: What?

Lady Bow: Until you pay for the damages. I own you! (smacks Spike)

Ty: What?! (goes to Spike) What did you do?

Spike: Nothing!

Lady Bow: Hush up! You destroyed my mansion!

Spike: I didn't! I saw these two and I bet that wierd spider girl did it!

Mimi: You blame it on an innocent little girl? For shame! That's so immature for an old koopa to so that.

Spike: Err...

Ty: Hmm...

They see Mario and Goombella return, with Luigi.

Mario: Phew! Finally found him!

Luigi: Thank you bro!

Mario: You already said that! You said that like 100 times when we were going home!

Mimi: Mario.

Mario: Mimi! What are you doing here?

Mimi: Well... I was planning an evil plot but I decided to team up with Croaks and his friends.

Mario: Oh. I thought you were a maid or something the last time I saw you.

Mimi: I was but Dimentio took me back. He is now working on the plan by himself.

Geno and Hooktail pops back out.

Geno: What plan?

Mimi: To summon... I can't tell you, he'll kill me.

Geno: Well... we'll find out soon.

Luigi: What are you guys talking about? What plan?

Mario: This is a bit too dangerous for you Luigi. Just go home.

Luigi: Man, Why do you get all the fun! I might see if Princess Eclair need my assistance again! (runs off)

Ty: Your brother sure is a handful, Mario.

Mario: I know. (looks at Bow) What's wrong?

Lady Bow: What's wrong?! I'll tell you! Spike destroyed my mansion!

Goombella: What?! He wouldn't do that!

Spike: Yes, listen to the smart goomba. Hey, why aren't you old, too? Why is everyone the same age but me!

Mario: Video game logic.

Spike: That's not fair.

Lady Bow: Croaks told me what happened, he wrecked my mansion and he's going to pay for it.

Goombella: Aren't you a millionaire or something?

Lady Bow: You think I'm going to pay for something I didn't do. No way! He's going to be my slave until he pays it back.

Goombella: Wow... shouldn't have destroyed her mansion, Spike.

Spike: I didn't do it! It was her! (points to Mimi)

Mimi: He's blaming me again!

Goombella: How dare you?! You blame an innocent little girl. You're supposed to set an example to the younger generation.

Spike: She at least as old as I am considering Mario fought her 50 years ago, but for some reason looks the same. Seriously, why am I the only old one here?!

Mario: It's probably because you stress yourself out.

Spike: Or because this writer is really harsh on me and makes me want to suffer.

Mario: There's-a that.

Lady Bow: At least he knows that you deserve this. So hush up and deal with it!

Spike: Dang.

Lolololololol!

Spike: Shut up, text!

Ty: Just deal with it Spike. I was her slave but I paid her back so it's not that bad.

Spike: You weren't the one who destroyed her mansion.

Lady Bow: So you did do it!

Spike: I didn't. But I got no choice at the matter now, do I? I have to take the blame for this considering no one will fess up.

Croaks: Hum... (looks worried)

Lady Bow: I want you do collect the pieces to my mansion and rebuild it by hand. It better look good, too!

Spike: Oh man... My old man back will kill me tomorrow. (walks away)

Croaks: I can't do this... Sigh... I did it.

Mimi: What?!

Everyone else but Croaks and Mimi: What?!

Croaks: You see... err... I made Mimi upset and she shot a rubee at me and I dodged but then it went to the mansion. I was trying to get over there before it hits it but it was too late. I'm sorry.

Spike: I know it was you two!

Lady Bow: (tries to calm down) I forgive you.

Spike: What?! But, why won't you forgive me?

Lady Bow: Because you blamed it on someone else.

Spike: He did that same thing to me! And he gets away with it?!

Goombella: He's right.

Lady Bow: Croaks confessed didn't he? Anyway... we need him so I have to forgive him so... Spike, fix my house while we're doing this.

Spike: What?! I didn't do it though!

Lady Bow: I know, but... we need Croaks and you're the only person that we could sacrifice to do this.

Spike: That's a load of...

Lady Bow: Hush up! You do it right now or else!

Spike: Get Luigi to do it! He's not doing anything! I need to study stuff.

Mario: Are you saying my bro is useless?! (gets angry)

Spike: No I... err... fine! (walks off) Why do I have to do the grunt work in this series?!

Ty: Anyway, onwards to the 3rd world.

They go back to Star Haven and put the second tablet in and the 3rd world cartridge appears. Ty puts it in and unlocks it and the door appears.

Croaks: Nice.

Ty: I know.

Mario: I'm with you this time!

Goombella: Me too!

Ty: Great! But I must warn you that only two of us can be out at once.

Mario: Oh. Like back in my adventures.

Hooktail: I'm setting this one out this time. I'm going home.

Mario: Better not any Koopas or else!

Hooktail: Or else what?

Mario: You eat my shoe!

Hooktail: I wouldn't mind eating your shoe.

Mario: You know what I mean.

Hooktail: Oh. Well whatever! (flies away)

* * *

The rest of them go into the next door what will await them and will Spike ever catch a break? Find out next time!


	9. The Mysterious New Enemy

World 3: Eternal Mansion

Ty: 120 HP

Bow: 115 HP

Croaks: 100 HP

Mario: 150 HP

Geno: 200 HP

Goombella: 110 HP

Items: Whatever Ty and Mario has, the seven cursebooks and the 3DS

They appear in a really spooky area with a mansion, it's always night here and fog always remains. Everyone looks around and seems to be creeped out by it, with the exception of Bow, obviously.

Lady Bow: Now this is a world I can enjoy! Just looks how eerie it is here. A boo can feel at home here.

Mario: Mama-mia! It's a bit chilly here.

Goombella: Yeah.

Ty: Hey! Why are more than two of us out?

Mimi: Thank the stars that no stupid restrictions is in this world!

Croaks: Check out the gates behind us.

They look behind them. It's a gigantic gate.

Goombella: Whoa! Look at the size of that thing! I wonder where it leads to. It looks suspicious. Mario try opening it!

Mario: Okey dokey! (goes up to it and pushes against it but it wouldn't budge) No good.

Croaks: I'm jumping over this stupid gate! Hyah! (jumps over it) Oh craaaaa... (voice fades away)

Ty: What happened?

Mario: Give-a me your hammer, Ty!

Ty: Ok! (gives Mario his hammer)

Mario: Yah! (smacks the gate with it but it doesn't budge)

Geno: I come to a conclusion that this gate leads nowhere.

Goombella: Nonsense! All gates lead to somewhere! That's a sure fact! And besides, Croaks jumped over it. Mario, jump over that gate!

Mario: I can't-a jump that high.

Goombella: What?! You're Super Mario! You're known for having an outstanding jumping ability! No one can out jump you!

Mario: Except for my bro.

Goombella: So you can outjump this frog, then! Go for it!

A random boo: Look at those idiots trying to jump over that gate! Heheheheheh!

Another boo: Yeah! They don't even know that this doesn't even lead anywhere but an eternal void of nothingness! Eheheheheheheh!

Lady Bow: Say that again, boos. You say that this gate leads to an eternal void?

Boo #1: Yeah.

Boo #2: Hey, you're pretty cute! Why don't we see a movie later on?

Lady Bow: Hush up, you! I'm waaaaaay out of your league for you to ask me out.

Goombella: Yeah! Take a hike! She says no and she means no!

Boo #2: Well then, what about you, cute goomba?

Goombella: Not even in your afterlife, ghosty boy!

Boo # 2: Awww... Well. (huddles against boo #1 and whispers)

Boo #1 You are outsiders and you will meet your demise! BWEEEEAAAARGH!

Battle: Boo bros. HP 60

Goombella: Are you serious? This isn't hardly a battle. You two are like soooo dead.

Lady Bow: They are already dead.

Goombella: You know what I mean. Let's go!

Goombella uses headbonk, does 2 damage. Bow uses fan smack, does 60 damage. Battle over!

Ty: Well... that was...

Mario: It was uncalled for, actually.

Boo #2: Yeaoowch! Fiesty girls!

Boo #1: Why did you suggest this? This was a stupid idea!

Boo #2: Plan B! Call the boss!

Boo #1: Yeah, so he could whale on us for fighting them for no reason! Let's report this to the boss. They're intruders!

Lady Bow: Not going to happen. Ty, bring out the book!

Ty: Which book? I got 8 of them.

Lady Bow: My scrapbook.

Ty: Oh...

Boo # 2: Oh, you're going to show us your pictures? Oh yeah...

Boo #1: Dude, go seek some help!

Ty brings out Bow's scrapbook and it creates a tornado that makes the boos get caught in it and they turn into photos and go in the album. Ty closes it and puts it away.

Lady Bow: Two more recruits. GWA HA HA HA! (fans herself)

Mario: Mama mia! That reminds me when I went to the Enigmansion and had to round up boos with a book.

Ty: What the hey, Bow? Why would you want to recruit those boos when they tried to attack us and the fact one of them flirted with you.

Goombella: Hey! He did that with me, too!

Ty: Of course.

Lady Bow: Simple. I can punish them for doing what they do and I can teach them to behave properly.

Mario: Guys! What-a happen to Croaks?

Goombella: Oh yeah, froggy boy.

Lady Bow: I'll see if I can get him. Wait for me! (waves her fan at herself and disappears)

Goombella: Really? Are we seriously going to wait? Don't we have a world crisis going on at the moment? We can't just wait.

Mario: Goombella's right! We need to move on without-a them.

Ty: I can't leave. I need to wait for her. If I didn't, something awful could happen to her.

Mario: Do you want us to go on without-a you?

Ty: Sure.

Mario: Ok! Lets-a go, Goombella!

Goombella: Alright, Mario!

They both leave, including Mimi.

Ty: (whistles a tune)

A while later.

Ty: Zzz... (asleep)

Bow reappears with Croaks.

Lady Bow: Sorry it took so long, Croaks was way down in the pit.

Croaks: It was rather scary down there.

Lady Bow: Hey! Where is everyone!

Ty: (wakes up) Huh?!

Lady Bow: Where is everyone?

Ty: Oh... they said that they went on without us because the fate of the world is at stake and they cannot waste time.

Lady Bow: Those jerks... not Mario, though. I know Mario had no choice but Goombella and Mimi.

Ty: They had no choice, either.

Lady Bow: Well, I have to blame someone. I'm grateful that you stayed, even if it did take a while.

Ty: It's ok. It's my job to protect you.

Lady Bow: I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I'm not a child.

Ty: Well, so isn't Princess Peach but Mario still tries to protect her.

Lady Bow: That's very...

A lot of shadow creatures appear.

Croaks: What are those things?

Lady Bow: Whatever they are, they need to die!

Ty: I got it! (charges)

Lady Bow: Wait!

Ty comes in and tries to pull out his hammer and couldn't find it, the shadows shoot him with a shadow ray. He gets knocked back.

Ty: (groans)

Lady Bow: Didn't you forget? You gave your hammer to Mario.

Ty: Whatevs. I got claws on my paws.

Croaks: And I'm with you!

More shadows appear from the wall of the gate and grabbed Croaks.

Ty: Or not.

Lady Bow: Now I'm mad! That took a while to find him in the abyss! (disappears and reappears in front of the shadows) Taste my fans!

Shadows: Groooo... (takes the fans away)

Then they took Bow away.

Ty: Nooo! (chases after them)

More shadows shoot a shadow beam at him and knocks him out. After he wakes up, he looks around and then dashes off to get Bow. He heads in the mansion and notices a hallway, he goes up it and sees a throne room with two chairs, one of them had Bow in it, and one with a boo with a crown, who looks familiar. And no, it's not King Boo.

Ty: Bow! (runs off)

?: Halt! No one shall see the queen!

Ty: Q-ueen?

Lady Bow: He tells me that I'm his queen, he offers me a lot of stuff as gifts. I gotta say that I'm flattered.

?: I always try to do anything for you.

Ty: What?! Always? You just met her, haven't you?

?: You seriously don't know who I am?

Ty: No.

?: You are so naive.

Lady Bow: I know... he is!

?: Remember when you turned into a boo, Ty?

Ty: Yeah, but how do you kn-. Wait... are you...

?: Yes... I'm you. Sort of. I'm actually the boo form that you had but have my own physical body now. I am called Byte so there is no confusion.

Ty: Byte?

Byte: Yes, do you have a problem with that?

Ty: No. That explains why you have a similar face to mine.

Byte: And you still didn't recognize me? For shame...

Ty: Why did those guys went after us, then?

Byte: I don't control what they do to anyone who comes here as I have no awareness of their presence.

Lady Bow: Don't worry about them, I put them in my scrapbook.

Byte: Oh... well I didn't really like them anyway. And you are my queen.

Lady Bow: Oh I'm not a queen...

Byte: But you are... I can give you whatever you want. See? (waves his scepter and random stuff appears.

Ty: What kind of scepter is that?

Byte: Oh it's the Dark Star Rod.

Lady Bow: What?! B-but that means... your evil, if you can control it.

Byte: Not really, but I could be if you want.

Lady Bow: No thanks.

Ty: Isn't people with dark hearts are the only ones who can wield and control that?

Byte: Yeah... but I don't have a heart since boos don't have one.

Ty: Oh.

Byte: So, what do you say, Bow? How about you be my queen?

Lady Bow: Oh, I don't know... The stuff is very thoughtful and all, but...

Byte: But what?

Lady Bow: I'd rather be with Ty.

Byte: But me and Ty are like the same person.

Lady Bow: I know but Ty is like my own personal Mario, he'll be always there for me and all the things we did means a lot to us. Sorry but... I can't be your queen.

Byte: I see... well... **I MUST TAKE YOU BY FORCE! **(shoots Dark Star Rod and imprisons Bow in a magical cube.

Lady Bow: Nooo! Let me go at once!

Byte: **YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT?! I FOLLOW ONLY ME AND ONLY ME! AND I GET WHAT I WANT!**

Ty: Wait... you're not me after all!

Byte: **Figure that one on your own? You're smarter than you look. **(waves Dark Star rod and reveals his true form, which is a purple hieroglyphic-like man)

Ty: What the heck are you?

Byte: **The beginning to your end! **(waves Dark Star rod and makes Ty float with a purple aura around him) **Say goodbye to your teddy bear! **(slams Ty at a wall and he gets smushed into it, turning into a hieroglyphic drawing)

Lady Bow: Ty! Is he...

Byte: **Yes, dead! Well he should be since he can't move at all.**

Mario, Goombella and Mimi rushes in.

Mario: I told-a you he's in here!

Goombella: Mario! Look what happened!

Mario: Who are you, you flat piece of Egyptian art?!

Byte: **Well, no use using Byte anymore. I am called Glyphanto!**

Mario: Never heard of you.

Glyphanto: **I don't care if you do, I care about summoning the great one.**

Geno: Who is the great one that you speak of?

Glyphanto: **I cannot tell you for it's a surprise. But since you are dying to know, here is the third tablet piece you want. **(levitates it and throws it at Mario)

Mario: You aren't getting-a way with what you did to Bow!

Lady Bow: Don't forget about Ty! This jerk turned him into a drawing!

Mario: That too! Hyah! (runs at Glyphanto with his hammer)

Glyphanto: **So long, fools! **(attaches himself to the wall and walks away)

Mario: No!

The forcefield that captured Bow went away, she quickly went to Ty as he was a painting now.

Lady Bow: Ty! (puts an arm to the painting of him and sobs)

Mario: I-a know. Let's get out after him before he causes anymore harm to anybody else.

Lady Bow: (sniffles) Ok.

Mimi: I'm on it! (teleports everyone out)

* * *

What will happen to Ty? And who is Glyphanto? Find out next time!


	10. Two Dimensional Problems

Back at Forever Forest with Spike.

Spike: (pants) Man, this is the most shell breaking job I'd ever done.

The heroes return.

Spike: You're back already?

Mario: Yeah. We got terrible news.

Lady Bow: Ty... is gone.

Spike: I see that Croaks is too.

Lady Bow: Yeah... I'm not in the mood to argue. Do you have my mansion repaired? I really need to lie down.

Spike: Hope your grateful. (Reveals her newly build mansion)

Bootler: He really did a great job with it, my dear Lady Bow.

Lady Bow: I can see that. Thanks, Spike. (smiles slightly)

Spike: You're welcome, I suppose. (sighs) I wish I was younger.

Geno: Hmm... I am a star spirit. I perhaps could grant you a wish.

Spike: For real?! That would be sweet!

Lady Bow and Bootler head inside.

Geno: We don't have time, though. We need to place the 3rd piece in.

Something occurred to Geno.

Geno: Oh no! No wonder he just gave us the piece! With Ty gone, we cannot enter the fourth world since he has the 3DS!

Mario: That's-a right! He knew it, too!

Goombella: I bet he's laughing at us when we have the cartridge in our hands and aren't able to use it! The nerve of that painting guy!

Mimi: I know!

Mario: I'm afraid to say this, but... They have won.

Goombella: Not really, Mario! We just have to get Ty restored to normal, right?

Geno: I'm not sure that we can.

Goombella: Don't be a downer, Geno! Anything's possible!

Mario: Possible or not, we're in a pickle right-a now! Let's go back to town in figure out what to do.

The heroes left. Spike stayed behind and feels bad for Bow, he goes inside and attempts to try to talk to her.

Spike: What do you mean I can't talk to her?!

Bootler: Our dear Lady is having a moment right now. No one is allowed in her room.

Spike: I practically rebuilt your entire mansion! And you say I cannot visit?!

Bootler: Relax... just give her time to calm down.

Spike: Ok. So... What did happen to Ty?

Bootler: I really have no clue. Dear Lady Bow hasn't given that information out to me.

Spike: It's quite empty without the abundance of boos in here.

Bootler: Quite right.

Spike: I'll go head home, then. You could go in try to cheer her up a little.

Bootler: I'll do what I can.

Spike: Great.

Bootler: I thought you didn't care for Lady Bow.

Spike: I... er... I don't! I just... err...

Bootler: Aww... you do care. I'm really touched that you do care for our dear Lady Bow's feelings.

Spike: Whatever. (runs off)

Bootler: (sighs) I do hope that Ty does recover from whatever that happened to him. I dearly don't want Lady Bow to be sad forever.

Back in the room where Ty got turned into a drawing. He's still lifeless as a drawing.

?: Hee hee hee! I see my bigger brother has done something to a cute little bear! My! He's surely is strong if he managed to get this far. I think I will help him.

The mysterious figure touches Ty as a drawing, it causes him to blink twice and then he looks around.

?: Wakey wakey! I'm afraid I cannot let you out of your imprisonment since I do not have the power to. But I'm able to let you stretch out a little.

Ty: (looks at the figure tries to open his mouth but can't)

?: Your movement is limited so you cannot speak but if you do want to know who I am. I am Artista! I am Glyphanto's younger sister!

Ty: (eyes widen a bit)

Artista: I know I may not look exactly like him. But I surely can tell you I'm his sister.

Ty: (faces to the side)

Artista: Your side profile looks really cute! I enjoy looking at drawings but I'm sure that you want out, am I correct?

Ty: (nods)

Artisita: Well... I'll be glad to help you... if I can. I don't have the power to bring paintings out to the real world, but I can draw really good.

Ty: (eyes widen again and faces Artista)

Artista: You say I could draw something on the wall here and you can use it to help you?

Ty: (nods)

Artista: Hmm... Aha! (paints on the wall with a paint brush) A door! You can use it to escape to where ever you want to go, as long as it's a place with walls.

Ty: (nods and waves at Artista)

Artista: You are welcome! (giggles) Meet me again after you returned to normal!

Ty: (nods and walks towards the door)

Back at the boo mansion. Bow is in her room crying at the lost of her dear friend, Ty. Or at least that's what she thought. Bootler tries to go in her room/

Lady Bow: No! Absolutely no one enters my room!

Bootler: But... I just wanted to-

Lady Bow: Still your tongue! I mean no one can enter, including you!

Bootler: Tell that to that strange walking bear drawing.

Lady Bow: Hush up, Bootler! There's absolutely no such things as walking paintings! (thoughts: With the exception of that wierd phantom guy. But that's between Me and Mario... and Mario's partners) Now dismissed!

Bootler: As you wish. (floats away)

Bow goes back to her bed and sobs on a pillow. Ty walks around the walls of her rooms and tries to get her attention but it's hard to do that since paintings cannot make noise. Ty notices portraits of her and remembered the boo portrait that talks. Surely he could help him out. So Ty walks out Bow's room by slipping though the double doors. He goes to the side of where the portrait is and tries to get his attention.

Boo Portrait: I say... it's quite boring around here since all the boos were gone. I'm lucky I'm only a portrait otherwise that hypnosis would effect me, too. (looks on the side) I say! Isn't that the Ty fellow that Lady Bow is telling us about?

Ty: (Blinks twice and nods)

Boo Portrait: I say! How did you manage to become one of the portraits?

Ty: (looks at the opposite side and back at the Boo Portrait)

Boo Portrait: I see... you cannot speak whilst in that form. I say that's a very unfortunate thing that happened to you.

Ty: (moves an arm at Bow's room doors.

Boo Portrait: And you cannot talk to Bow because you cannot speak. Hmm... (pops out of the portrait) I got and idea! Go into my portrait.

Ty did and he gets transported to the downstairs but comes out still a drawing.

Boo Portrait: My, my. That didn't go as expected. (goes back in) Oh well... I tried.

Ty goes back into the painting and returns himself to the upstairs, he comes out and goes back into Bow's room.

Boo Portait: I see you will still try to get her attention. I say good luck to you, sir!

Bow gets out of bed and floats a bit in her room.

Lady Bow: I can't stay sad over Ty! My people need me! But I cannot get them without... Ty! (goes back to the bed and sobs)

Ty feels really sad for Bow and tries to get her attention, he goes walking around the room on the walls to see if she could by any chance to get a peek at his actions. Ty stopped as it wasn't very effective. He thinks a bit and remembers the curse books. He tries to open his zipper but his arms couldn't bend around to his chest as they can only be moved up and down and they are straight out.

Ty: (head bends down a bit)

The books suddenly appear from out of Ty in painting form, they spin around and then they turned themselves into physical form. This caused them to make much noise to get Bow's attention.

Lady Bow: Huh? (looks where the books are) My curse books! How? (goes up to them) I suppose they need to be returned to physical form since they were with Ty and they returned themselves to me. This still doesn't change the fact that Ty is... (looks up) What?! How did this drawing of what used to be Ty get here?

Ty: (blinks once)

Lady Bow: It just blunk at me! What the... wait... Ty?

Ty: (waves)

Lady Bow: You're alive! (tries to hug him but stopped halfway over to Ty) Right... you're a painting. How did you get reanimated?

Ty: (blinks and faces both sides and back at Bow)

Lady Bow: You can't talk? Again?! Whatever... how do I return you to normal?

Bow then looks at the curse books.

Lady Bow: Of course! These books can curse! I wonder if they can uncurse. (picks one up and opens it) Don't see anything about this curse...

She looks through each book but can't find anything.

Ty: (falls asleep)

Lady Bow: Looks like your stuck like this... I can't believe it. Not even the curse books can fix this. (sobs)

Ty: (blinks twice then eyes turn angry or determined)

He tries to pull himself out and he starts glowing, he has his arm out.

Lady Bow: What?! You're coming out! Let me help you! (grabs his paws and tries to pull him out) Urrrg! It's working!

Ty is halfway out until... Pop! He comes out.

Ty: Ahh! (falls on his face on the floor) Ow...

Lady Bow: Ty! I'm glad your out of that drawing form!

Ty: Me too... (gets up) Man, that was one crazy thing that happened.

Lady Bow: I'm glad your free! (hugs Ty)

Ty: I saw that you were sad for me so I had determination to pull myself out. Turns out I could.

Lady Bow: I'm glad. How did you wind up in my mansion of all places?

Ty: Oh, this person I met reanimated me in drew a door for me to get here.

Lady Bow: Who was it?

Ty: It was... err... Oh! It was this girl named Artista. She said she is Glyphanto's sister.

Lady Bow: What?! I hate that guy! Why would she help you?

Ty: I have no idea. But I'm glad I'm out of walls now. (leans up against a wall and merges himself back into it)

Lady Bow: Ty!

Ty: (comes out) Whoa!

Lady Bow: (sighs) Don't scare me like that!

Ty: I scared you? Unlikely.

Lady Bow: Hush up.

Ty: Anyway... It seems I can do what Glyphanto can now. Merge into walls and become a drawing.

Lady Bow: I got a feeling this had been done before.

Ty: Where?

Lady Bow: No idea, but hope this doesn't become a new thing in this series. There's so many side things as there is.

Ty: Ok... Let's head back to Toad Town and tell everyone I'm ok.

Lady Bow: Ok.

Bootler: So I see you calmed down.

Lady Bow: Yes. Because Ty managed to come back.

Bootler: So what did happen?

Ty: It involved some guy turning me into a drawing, his sister saved me and here I am.

Bootler: I see... well good luck to the rest of your travels.

Ty: Thanks.

They head back to Toad Town. They meet back up with Mario and friends.

Mario: Ty! You are-a alive!

Ty: Yeah.

Mario: We got-a the fourth cartridge.

Ty: That's great!

Ty takes it and puts it into the 3DS.

Lady Bow: That cartridge looks different from the rest.

Ty: Maybe it's the one to go to Dimentio's lair.

Ty activates it and the 3DS glows and opens not a door but a trap!

Glyphanto appears.

Glyphanto: Mwa ha ha ha! You feel for it! I gave you a face tablet piece that spawned a fake cartridge! You are all going to be paintings now!

Glyphanto turned them all into paintings.

Glyphanto: Now I'll sell them all on E-boo! (takes the paintings and leaves)

Spike: Err... good thing I wasn't there.

Glyphanto appears again.

Glyphanto: You there!

Spike: Ahh! Don't turn me into one!

Glyphanto: I wasn't planning to but if you insist!

Spike: But I don't!

Glyphanto: Well then don't bring it up!

Spike: How much for one of your paintings?

Glyphanto: I see you're a koopa of fine taste of fine arts. For you... 99 coins.

Spike: For all of them?

Glyphanto: No! Each!

Spike: Ok, I'll take the Mario painting.

Glyphanto: He's far too valuable for 99 coins. The ones for 99 coins is the Goomba or the boo. Your choice.

Spike: (sighs) I'll take the boo one.

Spike pays him and he leaves.

Spike: Time to see if I can fix this.

* * *

Or will he? Well find out next time!


	11. Alternate Dimension

Back in Dimentio's lair...

Croaks: Great... back here again.

Dimentio: Yes... we need you for our plan.

Croaks: What is the plan?! It is seriously making me mad that you're keeping this a secret.

Dimentio: If you insist. (whistles)

Glyphanto appears... with some of the paintings.

Croaks: Oh, so you were the one behind turning people into paintings, not King Boo.

Glyphanto: Correct, here you go... one Mimi painting. (gives it to Dimentio)

Dimentio: Perfect, now she won't betray me ever again as I will get the curse books. You did get them, right?

Glyphanto: From the boo lady? Yes. (pulls out all the curse books)

Croaks: Noo...

Dimentio: Great, now... (makes all of them float above him and they shoot at Croaks)

Croaks: What are you doing?

Dimentio: Using you as a sacrifice for the great one.

Croaks: What?!

Dimentio: Ciao...

Croaks vaporates and the particles of him go into the cursebooks.

Glyphanto: So he does have powers.

DImentio: Yes, his absorbing powers. It will go to the great one.

More dangerous things occur. Then a strange being appears from the books.

Dimentio: Yes... just as the tales fortold... Culex!

Glyphanto: Great one...

Dimentio: By the way... what did you do with Mario and his friends when you turned them into paintings?

Glyphanto: Oh... I sold them to random people.

Dimentio: Great... and Ty?

Glyphanto: In a different dimension, the parallel of our dimension.

Dimentio: Found the perfect person to sell him to?

Glyphanto: I always know who to sell my pieces to.

Dimentio: My... you certainly are confident in what you do, don't you?

Glyphanto: You bet!

Dimentio: Great, because as you recall last time, Ty got out of the form you turned him in.

Glyphanto: I knew... I sent him to a place where he cannot get out.

Dimentio: I hope so... He could mess up our goal tremendously.

In the parallel dimension Ty's in. Ty is still a painting but knew full well where he is as he just hiding until it's safe. He is a place where it seems familiar but it's not the same.

?: I'm glad that painting guy sold me this adorable painting. Hopefully no one steals it.

It was a boo that looks similar to Lady Bow but she is a dark boo and she has a single big bow on the back of her head that's black. She hangs up Ty in her room and then goes to sleep.

Ty: (unmerges out) Yes... time to leave. (whispers)

He head out of the mansion that looks more corrupted than the mansion he's used to. When he almost heads back to the front doors, boos that look normal compared to the head mistress of the mansion stopped him.

Ty: Hey... these are the same boos from that world I was in.

Boos: Turn back...

Ty: No! (tries to pull out scrapbook but notices it's not there) Oh... where's the scrapbook.

Parallel Bow: You mean this? (holds it out)

Ty: (turns around) Yes.

Parallel Bow: Be a good bear in go back into the painting. I bought you fair and square.

Ty: I would but I got things to do and a dimension to save.

Parallel Bow: You mean your dimension?

Ty: Yes. Actually.

Parallel Bow: Nope! You go back into the painting right now! (hold it out)

Ty: I'm not standing for this! (picks up a boo and throws it at Parallel Bow)

Parallel Bow: (uses outta sight and the boo goes through her) Have you forgotten? I'm a boo!

Ty: No.

Parallel Bow: You know... you look cuter in real life than as a painting. How about you stay her and be my teddy bear?

Ty: No. (shakes head)

Parallel Bow: It's not fair that my parallel self gets better thing and I get nothing!

Ty: You have these boos, that's enough.

Parallel Bow: The nice guy who sold you to me gave me these boos and this scrapbook.

Ty: That's not yours!

Parallel Bow: It is now, and so are you.

Ty: Hmm. (crosses arms) I don't have time for this, I need to save my dimension.

Parallel Bow: What about mine? Look outside.

Ty: Yes... look outside.

Parallel Bow: Wait... what am I saying? You'll escape!

Ty: No, I won't.

Parallel Bow: Nice try! Now get back in the painting like a good teddy bear... (goes closer to Ty with the portrait)

Ty looks at the opposite way and sees the boos at him too.

Ty: Hmm... (looks at the wall behind him) See ya! (runs to it and merges into it and runs off)

Parallel Bow: Noo!

Ty goes outside and unmerges and runs off, but soon notices the land surrounding the mansion was separated from the forest.

Ty: Noo...

Parallel Bow: Gwah hah hah hah! You can't leave!

Ty: You even laugh like her.

Parallel Bow: What does that even matter?

Ty: Nevermind. I'm jumping for it.

Parallel Bow: Are you crazy?! You'll fall into the abyss!

Ty: Wait, I forgot! My 3DS! (searches for it) I don't have it!

Parallel Bow: You mean this? (pulls it out)

Ty: Give it back!

Parallel Bow: How about no. I own you now! Gwa hah hah! (fans the 3DS at her face)

Ty: Then I'll jump!

Parallel Bow: Noo!

Ty: Then give it to me!

Parallel Bow: No. You'll leave, I cannot allow that.

Ty: Then I'll jump.

Parallel Bow: Better not!

Ty: See ya! (runs to make the jump)

Parallel Bow: No! (turns transparent and appears in front of Ty) I won't let you!

Ty: I need to get out so I can save my dimension.

Parallel Bow: And you don't care about mine?

Ty: It's corrupted.

Parallel Bow: So? In fact. (throws the 3DS into the abyss)

Ty: Why did you do that?

Parallel Bow: Now you'll never leave! Gwa ha ha ha!

Ty: How am I supposed to get home now!

Parallel Bow: You don't. You're stuck here with me.

Ty: How much did he pay you for me?

Parallel Bow: All I got.

Ty: And that is?

Parallel Bow: 10,000 coins.

Ty: That is a lot but not as much as what Bow has.

Parallel Bow: I told you she has everything! Even you! (sobs)

Ty: Hey... don't be sad.

Parallel Bow: I was so alone until that wierd guy came in and sold you and those boos to me, I didn't have anything.

Ty: Aw.

Parallel Bow: Please... stay.

Ty: I can't. My dimension is at stake.

Parallel Bow: I knew it. You don't like me.

Ty: I just met you.

Parallel Bow: I try to have everything right but I screw it up.

Ty: So you are the opposite of Lady Bow.

Parallel Bow: Yes. My name is even her name backwards, Wob.

Ty: (snickers)

Wob: Stop laughing! (slaps Ty)

Ty: Ok.

Wob: Listen... I am the opposite of Bow. I don't have confidence to run a proper mansion with loyal boos and such. And I'm pretty much a coward.

Ty: Oh.

Wob: If you want... you can leave.

Ty: How about you come with me and I can help you out.

Wob: How can you help me?

Ty: If there is a parallel Bow then there has to be a parallel Ty, right?

Wob: Yeah... there is but...

Ty: But what?

Wob: He's a jerk!

Ty: Well, he is the opposite of me after all.

Wob: If you can talk to him, I'll let you go.

Ty: Great!

?: You rang?

A black bear that has the same body structure as Ty appears, he comes down.

Ty: You!

?: Yeah, stupid! I'm your parallel self! However... my name isn't yours backwards, that's dumb! It's Ryre. It's still similar to yours though.

Ty: How did you get over here?

Ryre: You are stupid! You see these trees? I climbed them, dummy!

Ty: Oh.

Wob: Are you going to take anymore of my things?

Ryre: I pretty much stripped all of your belongings with the exception of your mansion. What else do you have?

Wob: Uh...

Ty: So thats what's going on! You are bullying her and keeping her from having nice things!

Ryre: She hardly had anything before I took it. By the way... time for my fee!

Wob: Uh... I spent it.

Ryre: You what?! I had it up to here with your stupid decisions! (slaps Wob)

Wob: (Sobs)

Ryre: You're going to sob, Wob? (laughs)

Ty: (growls) That's far enough! I don't care if you are my parallel self. You nothing like me!

Ryre: This place is the opposite of that crappy Mushroom Kingdom you are used to.

Ty: You call the Mushroom Kingdom crappy? That's it!

Ryre: You are going to cry too? (slaps Ty) You are, aren't you!

Ty: Grrr! Rah! (punches Ryre)

First Strike!

Ty: 150 HP

Ryre: 150 HP

Ty punched Ryre and does 30 damage.

Ryre: You seriously just punch me?

Ty: Yeah!

Ryre: You are so dead!

Ryre uses a maul attack, does 149 damage.

Ty: (pants)

Ryre: You're so pathetic! I can't believe you are even my parallel self. You aren't even good enough to me my parallel.

Ty: Try it again. (pants)

Ryre: Fine!

Ryre uses maul but Ty goes into the wall and moves away, Ryre sends boulders to come crumbling down at him. Instant KO! Ty wins.

Ty: Who's the pathetic one now! (points to Ryre)

Ty eats an ultra shroom and restores his HP to full.

Wob: Thank you, Ty.

Ty: No problem!

Ryre gets from under the boulders.

Ryre: (pants) You... I'm going to kill you! RAAAHHHH! (pounces at Ty)

Ty: Super dodge! (punches Ryre)

Ryre: (gets punched to the edge of the land and hangs on to the cliff)

Ty: Whoa...

Wob: Don't kill him!

Ty: Why not? He's abusive.

Wob: I know but... err... If you kill him, you kill yourself.

Ty: Really?

Ryre: No, stupid. We might be parallels but we are different.

Ryre tries to climb up but slides down even more.

Wob: Noo! (gets close and pulls him out)

Ty: Why did you do that?

Wob: He might be abusive but he's the only one who actually knows about me.

Ryre: In this world. She's a nobody.

Wob: Explains why my mansion is on a separate island connected to nothing.

Ty: He slapped you. You seriously going to let him do that?

Wob: He did because I slapped you.

Ryre: Opposite events occur here. For example... Mario wins on your dimension. Here...

Ty: Bowser wins.

Ryre: Yes... equals totally corrupted world.

Ty: Still you slapped her. Not cool.

Ryre: She owes me coins. You expect me to let that go?

Ty: Coins for what?

Ryre: Tax. I'm a tax collector.

Ty: You work for Bowser?

Ryre: Yes.

Ty: You're cruel.

Ryre: Everyone gets raised like that here, idiot!

Ty: Stop calling me that!

Ryre: What will you do?

Ty: Push you off the cliff.

Wob: No.

Ryre: I need to go. But remember Wob. Better pay that tax fee! (leaves)

Ty: So you spent all your coins on me?

Wob: Yes. It'll be wrong for you to leave after all the coins I spent on you.

Ty: I understand. Ok, I'll stay.

Wob: Thank you!

Ty: So... Boos are nice here?

Wob: They don't scare anyone, Bowser says he does the scaring here.

Ty: I see.

Wob: It sucks.

Ty: I suppose since boos' enjoyment is to scare people silly.

Wob: Thanks for understanding.

Ty: No problem.

Wob: I'll be right back. (vanishes)

Ty: Sure.

A bit later. Ty was drinking a mushroom energy drink, Wob returns with the 3DS

Wob: I'm back!

Ty: Oh, so you are.

Wob: What's that? (pointing to the energy drink)

Ty: a Mushroom energy drink... it's good.

Wob: May I have a sip?

Ty: Sure. (holds out the can to Wob)

Wob: (holds on to the can and sips from it) Mine! (takes it and drinks more from it)

Ty: Or just take it all... that's fine, too.

Wob: Yeah! That's good! (dashes to a direction with some sort of spirit flames)

Ty: What was that?

Wob: Oh... It's a special attack that a boo could do if they have enough energy.

Ty: Nice.

Ryre comes back.

Wob: Oh come on! It's not even the next day! I still don't have any more coins.

Ryre: That's too bad... (pulls out a baseball bat and pats it with his paws)

Ty: That's too harsh, man.

Ryre: Too bad. I got orders from Bowser to pummel folks with late tax fee.

Wob: Please don't do this...

Ryre: Begging ain't gonna help.

Ty: How many people do you do this to?

Ryre: One. The others pay their fees.

Ty: She must be the only poor one then.

Ryre: Nope. Everyone's poor, they use all of their coins on the tax fee.

Ty: You aren't going to hit her with that bat. (blocks in front of Wob)

Ryre: You're going to stop me. (laughs) Pathetic other me should learn that I'm the better one out of both of us.

Ty: Oh yeah! (picks Wob up and runs off)

Ryre: You're just making this hard on yourself, buddy. (throws bat at Ty)

Ty: (merges into wall with Wob)

Ryre: How do you know that trick and I don't?

Wob gives Ty the 3DS in the saftey of the wall and Ty uses it to get out of this dimension.

Ryre: Rah! (throws hat that he supposedly has) Bowser is going to be upset with me.

Ty returns to his dimension at the boo mansion, he comes out of the wall.

Wob: You saved me... how can I thank you?

Ty: Err... I don't know.

Wob: How about I let you go, how's that?

Ty: Sure.

Spike: There you are! You owe me big time, mr. trouble!

Ty: Hey, Spike. What are you talking about?

Spike: This! (pulls out Bow in the painting)

Ty: Oh...

Wob: That must me my parallel self. She looks more elegant than me.

Spike: Oh great, two Bows. Just what I needed.

Wob: Hello there.

Spike: Hey, parallel Bow. Why are you so friendly?

Wob: My personality is the opposite of Lady Bow's.

Spike: Oh... Ty! Fix this!

Ty: Sure... (taps the portrait and it glows)

Spike: Oh! You act like you knew what to do!

Bow comes out of the painting.

Lady Bow: You took your sweet time, huh?

Ty: I know.

Wob: Hi! You must be Lady Bow, my parallel.

Lady Bow: Ty, what did you do?

Ty: I didn't do anything. It was that Glyphanto fellow!

Lady Bow: And you brought her with you? (sighs) What am I going to do with you?

Ty: She was going to get pummeled by my parallel! I couldn't leave without her.

Lady Bow: Ok. I'll let it slide this time. Wow... you look horrible, parallel me.

Wob: It's not as peaceful and nice like it is here. It's tough.

Lady Bow: That explains it. Spike! I blame you for all of this!

Spike: What did I do? I bought you from that guy who probably will sell you to some complete geek or something.

Lady Bow: You bought me? I'm priceless! No one could be able to afford me.

Spike: Whatever you say.

Lady Bow: Hush up. Ty! Take her back to her world!

Ty: If I did, my parallel will beat her up!

Lady Bow: You can't beat up a ghost!

Ty: He manages to slap her.

Lady Bow: What did you say?

Ty: I said, "He managed to slap her".

Lady Bow: That draws the line! Ty! I demand you to take me to that dimension and let me handle this!

Ty: That's more like it. (uses 3DS to return to the other dimension)

Spike: And this koopa will stay here. I wonder if the other me has a better life than me.

They return back to the corrupted dimension.

Ryre: Look who came back! I was waiting patiently for you idiots to show back up.

Lady Bow: Is that him, Ty?

Ty: Yes. (nods)

Lady Bow: Perfect. (pulls out her fans)

Ryre: Is that your parallel?

Wob: Yes. You are going to be sorry now.

Ryre: Whatever. I got a bat! (attempts to hit Bow with it)

Lady Bow: (uses outta sight) Nice try. (smacks Ryre with her fans)

It was very brutal from this point on. Lady Bow comes back to Ty and Ryre was beaten to a pulp.

Ty: Wow...

Lady Bow: Gwa ha ha ha! (fans herself)

Wob: I keep forgetting I could turn transparent.

Lady Bow: I can't believe you are my parallel. Well anyway... you're welcome.

Ryre gets up.

Lady Bow: He does not learn. (brandishes her fans)

Ryre: This job sucks! I quit!

Lady Bow: Takes a girl boo putting the hurt on you to figure that out?

Ryre: No, It sucked to begin with.

Ty: Then why do you keep doing it?

Ryre: My boss.

Ty: Bowser?

Ryre: No... Wart.

Lady Bow: Isn't he just a figment of Mario's imagination?

Ryre: He is but this is a different Wart, I say he's the equivalent to your Croaks in your dimension.

Ty: Oh!

Speaking of Wart he jumps on Ryre's body and smooshes him.

Wart: What did you say? You quit?

Ryre: Ow... no.

Ty: But you said you did.

Ryre: Nooo.

Wart: You quitter! (jumps on Ryre multiple times)

Ty: You're a bigger jerk than Ryre is.

Wart: What did you say to me? (jumps off of Ryre and goes close to Ty) You look like Ryre. You must be a quitter too!

Lady Bow: Back off of him.

Wart: Eh? (looks at Lady Bow)

Lady Bow: You better not hurt Ty.

Wart: I hurt whoever I want! (about to jump on Bow)

Ty: No! (pushes her out of the way and gets smooshed instead)

Ryre: (sighs) Idiot, she is a ghost.

Lady Bow: I sort of agree. Not the idiot part but I would have gone through him.

Wart: Ha ha ha! Huh?

Ty: Grrr! (picks up Wart)

Ryre: But Ty is a bear which are stronger than frogs.

Wart: How dare you pick me up when I delivered an awesome jump attack on you!

Lady Bow: He is Croaks' parallel all right.

Wart: Parallel, what are you talking about?

Ryre: They're from a parallel dimension from ours.

Wart: (ribbits) Interesting.

Ty: (throws Wart)

Wart: Croooaak! (gets thrown into the abyss)

Ryre: Good. He's dead. I hated him.

Ty: It's an abyss. He could be falling for a while then he'll die.

Ryre: Whatever. I'm free now.

Wob: Not quite. (puts a chain on Ryre's zipper)

Ryre: What's this?

Wob: You're my slave now so you can't obey anyone else but me.

Ryre: Are you joking?

Wob: Do I look like I'm joking?

Ryre: (sighs) Where's my bat?

Ty: Have you learned your lesson from last time?

Ryre: Shut up! (grabs bat) Now...

Wob: Y-you better put that down.

Ryre: Why?

Wob: You going to hit me with it.

Ryre: No, I won't.

Wob: What are you going to do with it?

Ryre: I say we go to town and smack Bowser's face.

Wob: Overthrow Bowser?

Ryre: Yes and when he is overthrown, I'll be the king!

Ty: Where's Peach or whoever it is in this world?

Ryre: Dead, so is Mario. Practically everyone.

Lady Bow: Wow... such a depressing dimension.

Ryre: I know.

Wob: I'm in!

Ty: Good luck with this.

Ryre: Good luck with your adventure. (points bat to Ty)

Lady Bow: I don't think a bat will get rid of Bowser.

Ryre: I know. I'm just going to use this until I get a gun or something.

Lady Bow: You're violent.

Ryre: Yeah I am!

Lady Bow: How are you going to pull this being king thing if you're a slave to my parallel?

Wob: Simple. He'll be king and I'll be his queen.

Lady Bow: Not going to happen.

Wob: It's a parallel world, it had nothing to do with you.

Lady Bow: True. Ty, let's go.

Ty: Ok.

Wob: This belongs to you. (gives Bow her scrapbook)

Lady Bow: Thanks.

* * *

Ty and Bow return to their own dimension. What will they do after this? Find out next time!


End file.
